And Then Lokicest Happened
by blocked0writer
Summary: Random short stories about Loki and his clones fucking like rabbits because I ship this so hard.
1. Narcissus

Pairing: Clones/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: Loki has sex with his body doubles. And that's about it.

Warnings: A little angst because Loki has feels. Oh yeah, and horribly written pr0ns.

Don't own Loki. If I did, I'd totally have him do this like ALL THE TIME OKAY.

A substitute for my regular fanfic updates because I'm kinda stuck and this would not leave me alone okay. But I promise there will be updates next weekend.

I honestly don't know why I wrote this, but I just have a major kink for this ship okay. Lokicest needs more love. This was in my head for a long time and I kept dreaming about it, which is bad for my health and sanity, so I had to write it down.

This is nothing like what I usually write. So if you like it, yay. If you don't like it, oh well. By the way Loki's a whiny bitch and a slut, seriously I just wanna slap him. Lots of Loki smoochin' because it's hot okay.

I wrote this during class when I was supposed to be taking notes. But homogay sex is more important than learning.

Okay so here you go.

Narcissus

Once he was dry, for the most part, Loki left the washroom and entered his chambers, combing his fingers through his hair for some last-minute fixing. Even though it made no sense for him to bathe beforehand, Loki was known for being very vain and worrisome about his appearance and hygiene. What people _didn't_ know about him was his sex life. They were all under the impression that he didn't even have one. Oh how wrong they were.

With a flick of his wrist, a shape began to form in front of him, slowly developing into a solid human body. Loki slowly approached his doppelganger and tentatively placed a hand on its chest and the other on its arm. They were perfect copies of each other, except for the fact that the clone was nude and Loki was still wearing his bath robe. That wouldn't last very long.

Even though Loki had always been proud of his magic, he was particularly fond of his clones. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved them. They didn't judge him like everyone else. Sure, they had no free will of their own, except for the limited amount that Loki granted them, but for short periods of time he could pretend that he was important and loved as well.

Loki inclined his head and nuzzled against the clone's throat and jaw line, inhaling its scent. The clone swallowed then Loki fastened his mouth over its Adam's apple and sucked gently.

"Undress me," he breathed into the clone's ear. The clone immediately reached down between them and tugged Loki's robe open before sliding it off the prince's shoulders. Neither made a move to pick it up when the garment landed on the floor and pooled around Loki's ankles. "Touch me. Please."

Loki wrapped his arms around the clone's neck when it started kissing him, immediately parting his lips to allow its tongue to have access to his mouth. He felt a cool hand press against his lower back, followed by a tug on his hair, drawing a moan from his throat. He always liked having his hair pulled because it made him feel dominated, and that's what he wanted. Loki whimpered when a hand wrapped around his manhood and began stroking it. He bucked his hips once after a thumb stroked the head, only to have another hand grip his hipbone and keep him pressed against another body behind him.

Wait…behind him?

Loki separated from his clone and turned hesitantly to look over his shoulder and see who was behind him, only to find out that it was another clone. He slumped forward and his eyelids fluttered because this second clone was still stroking him.

"I never…ngh called…for you," Loki said in between gasps.

"You did not need to," the second clone replied.

"You can speak?"

"The more you use us, the stronger we become," the first answered.

Loki wasn't sure if this revelation should fascinate him or scare him. It was amazing that his creations, which at one time were unable to even take on a physical form, were able to think for themselves. It was also terrifying, because now _they could think for themselves_, and because he had always submitted to them, not only for experimental purposes but for his own pleasure, they could do whatever they wanted to him. He only hoped that they wouldn't choose to hurt him because of all the orders he had given them in the past.

Loki realized that he now feared them and his arms lowered from the first clone's neck and he held them close to his chest. He had to hold back a sigh of relief for the fact that the clone behind him had finally released him.

"You've no reason to fear us. You have treated us well." Loki looked doubtful, but he nodded nonetheless. "Come."

Loki looked down at the offered hand, then placed his on top and allowed himself to be led to the bed. He scooted back so he was near the center of the mattress and waited silently for what the clones had planned for him. A hand grasped his chin and turned it to the side before a pair of lips covered his own. On instinct, he parted his lips even before he needed to be asked for permission.

After he began to feel a little more comfortable with the two, he leaned back against this clone and tangled his fingers in its hair. His breath hitched when he felt his legs being spread apart and fingers teasing his nipples. Loki broke away from the clone behind him and arched his back into the mouth that was practically assaulting his chest. Sounds that would be considered anything but manly tore from his throat and he squirmed in the clone's grip now on his wrists.

"You make such pretty noises for us." Loki wasn't sure which one had said that, but it made heat pool in his belly and his cock twitch. "Do you wish to be taken?" It was the clone before him who had spoken.

"Yes. Please, yes-!"

"Mmm. He doesn't sound like he really wants it." This earned a deep chuckle which Loki could feel within his own body.

"No, please! I'll do anything you ask!"

Loki now knew it was the first clone who was speaking because this one seemed to be more in charge, despite the fact that the other had manifested on its own. He started to breathe heavily as he tried to keep his tears at bay. But he had never ached for anyone this much before, and he didn't think he could handle it if they denied him.

"Shh…shh, we know," the first clone cooed, cupping his face in its hands. A smirk graced its features when Loki sighed in relief. "Open up."

Loki was unsure as to what it meant until he felt a pair of fingers from behind him tapping his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed the digits to slide inside. He coated them in his saliva and wrapped his tongue around them It was probably his imagination, but he could swear they tasted like the shampoo he used during his bath. He released a moan and allowed his eyelids to slide shut. Just knowing that his clones really were perfect in every way turned him on.

Loki whimpered when the fingers were pulling out of his mouth, and at the last second he lightly bit down so he could hold onto them for just a bit longer. At first he thought he may have gotten himself in trouble for doing that, but when the first clone began to pet his hair gently, he knew it was okay.

"Fret not, Loki. We can do much better than that."

Loki's heart leapt up into his throat. He had figured they might refer to him as "creator," if anything at all. But he never anticipated to hear them say his name. Loki was brought out of his musings when a pair of lips covered his own, but before he could go any further, they were gone. He couldn't hold back the whimper of disappointment.

He didn't resist when one of his arms was grabbed and he was pulled down on his hands and knees. A yelp escaped his lips when a slick finger breeched his entrance, sliding all the way inside. He gripped the sheets because of the slight pain, then gasped when the finger was moved out and back in again. It wasn't long before a second, then third finger joined it and the clone began to scissor him open. Loki rocked backwards to meet the clone, and he truly believed he was going to die of bliss because of how good it felt whenever they hit his prostate.

He wasn't aware of the hand lifting his chin until he felt a thumb running along his lower lip. Loki glanced up through his eyelashes at the other clone, which looked down at him with an expression similar to adoration.

"Mmm…lovely," it purred before sliding its thumb inside Loki's mouth. Loki sealed his lips around it and eagerly sucked, laving at the underside with his tongue. What sounded like a low growl emitted from the back of the clone's throat. "Enough. Move onto the next step."

Loki couldn't form any words when both clones pulled away from him. But the one that repeated in his mind like a mantra was "empty." As if they could sense his disappointment, they began to rub their hands over his body in a soothing manner, making him shudder. He was especially sensitive on his inner thighs and along his spine, and the two clones knew this. They were created in his image, after all. He began to thrust back against the second clone, trapping its hardening cock between his cheeks. A pair of hands gripping his hips, as well as another one tangling in his hair and tugging made him whimper.

"Patience. We'll give you what you want."

The clone raised itself up onto its knees then, still gripping Loki's hair, pressed him down until he was leaning on his elbows. Loki didn't put up a fight as his head was pushed down until his face was practically on the clone's lap. Without even having to be told, Loki opened his mouth and leaned forward until the head touched the back of his throat.

Almost immediately after the first clone began to thrust into his mouth, the other wrapped its hand around his cock. When Loki tried to move against the hand on his manhood, the grip on his hip tightened. Loki knew now that they had no intention of letting him seek his own pleasure. They had complete ownership over him, but this didn't seem to bother him as much as it had before.

Without warning, the first clone pulled its cock out of his mouth with a wet noise, seconds before Loki came all over his stomach and the hand wrapped around him. It probably didn't want to take the risk of getting bitten. The next thing Loki felt was his cheeks being separated and a thick prodding at his entrance before the second clone pushed its way inside him. Even though it was still painful, it wasn't as uncomfortable as Loki had expected. He then realized that the clone had used his semen as a lubricant, considering they had nothing on hand.

Once Loki had gathered himself, for the most part, he looked forward at the other clone, which was watching him intently.

"Good?" It asked him.

"Gods yes," Loki panted. He could barely form words at all. He then glanced down at where the clone's cock was still erect against its stomach. "Oh, I never…I still haven't…" he trailed off then groaned when his prostate was hit.

"There is no need," the clone replied, noticing how lethargic the prince looked.

"Please. I want to."

Loki waited another moment before lowering himself again and taking the head into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base and stroked the underside with his thumb, earning a grunt when he swiped his tongue over the dripping slit. The clone reached down and gripped Loki's hair again, rolling its hips and emitting a dark chuckle.

"Absolutely stunning. If only you could see yourself right now."

This earned a loud moan and long drawn-out suck, which made the clone's legs tremble. With one last sharp thrust, the clone came in Loki's mouth. The prince made sure to clear away every trace of its essence, licking and sucking the tip greedily until he had to be pried off. Just as it was about to be questioned as to what was taking so long, the second clone stiffened before filling Loki with its seed. Loki cringed when it pulled out and almost immediately collapsed onto his side due to the fact that he had lost all feeling in a majority of his body.

Loki wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or if he had simply lost consciousness, but when he woke up he had moved further up on his bed and was laying on a pile of pillows. He was enveloped in a comfortable warmth, but it felt different from his blankets. That, and there was the fact that his "blankets" were breathing on him.

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty awakens," a voice in front of him says.

"You are aware that we look alike," Loki deadpanned.

"That's what _you_ think. I don't believe either of us could pull off that fucked-out look nearly as good as you can." So they looked like him _and _had his snarky personality. Loki could practically _feel _his face burning. "Not to worry, love. It's a good look."

"Love?" Loki asked in almost a whisper. He gasped when a hand from behind him began a slow trek up his thigh to his waist, kneading the hipbone with its thumb.

"You do not like it?" The clone asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"No, I do. I really do," Loki replied, shaking his head. "It's all I ever wanted. To be loved."

The hand on his waist moved in soothing circles on Loki's abdomen and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck from the face nuzzling in his hair. Loki knew this was the second clone behind him, because while the first seemed to talk to him more often, this one liked touching him. Loki then felt a pang of guilt for distinguishing them using numbers.

"Do you have names? Up until now I've only known you as 'First' and 'Second' because of the order you appeared."

"You created us. That is your decision," the first clone replied.

"My brain is too scrambled to do any serious thinking right now," Loki murmured, stretching his arms and legs as best as he could within the small space between the two clones.

"No rush," the first said, raising Loki's arms until they were wrapped around its neck.

Loki parted his lips before a tongue probed his mouth and let out a moan when he felt fingers teasing his nipples. His back arched at a strange angle when his leg was lifted and stretched over the second clone's hip, a hand running along his inner thigh.

"No, I can't-!" Loki panted and gripped the first's hair.

"I won't," was the whispered reply.

The clone started to knead Loki's thigh and nibble on his shoulder, making the prince roll his hips wantonly. The first nipped at various places on his jaw line and collarbone before it wetly sucked on his Adam's apple like he had done earlier. Loki's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was unable to form any coherent thoughts. Just one stroke to his leaking cock was enough to make him come. His body slumped even more that it seemed to be sinking into the mattress.

"Will you stay?" Loki asked as the first clone used the sheets to wipe the semen off his stomach. Usually after their sessions, the clones would immediately vanish.

"Is that what you wish?" Loki nodded.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then we shall fulfill it."

Loki couldn't hold back his smile, but he didn't think they would mind. The second clone nuzzled in his hair and entwined their legs, and when it wrapped an arm around his waist, Loki linked their fingers together. After pulling the blankets over them, the first clone pressed a kiss on Loki's mouth, temple, then forehead before lying down with Loki's head tucked under its chin. Loki was tempted to kiss his clone's throat, but he knew things would just progress further and they would never get any sleep.

When Loki awoke the next morning, he saw that his lovers stayed like they had promised. It was the best night's sleep he'd had for as long as he could remember.

Stupid ending is stupid. But you know what, this was actually kind of decent. Maybe that's because I didn't have to worry about an actual plot or anything. Because this is separate from the next 2 chapters, I'd like people to review each chapter/story. Okay?


	2. Haha, You're Fucked Part 1

Pairing: Clones/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: Loki has sex with his body doubles. And that's about it.

Warnings: A little angst because Loki has feels. Oh yeah, and horribly written pr0ns.

Don't own Loki. If I did, I'd totally have him do this like ALL THE TIME OKAY.

Um…another substitute for regular fanfic updates. Okay then. This one's longer because there are twice as many people to talk about. And now you know.

Again, more Lokicest, but it's a Loki!orgy yay. Thor shows up at some point, but he's not important. Or is he…? I need to stop writing homogay in class. Seriously.

Oh yeah, Loki has _both_ because it's hot and totally necessary for gangbang fics. I mean…it's like the friggin' Eleventh Commandment or something.

"_Thou shalt portray Loki as a hermaphrodite whenever he participates in sexual intercourse with multiple people…because reasons that make sense."_

Twelfth Commandment: _"Thou ought to record that fecal matter somewhere so thou dost not forget." _

What am I doing with my life? If you have _no idea_ what I just said up there…that's perfectly normal. If you _do_ know what I said…what the hell's wrong with you? Fo real.

By the way Loki's still a slut who needs to get slapped.

Haha, You're Fucked Part 1 (don't take my titles seriously)

It had taken a long time, but at last Loki had perfected his cloning spell. No longer were his doppelgangers simple illusions that you could put your hand through. As of now, he had made it up to three completely solid and flawless clones. Now, he wanted to attempt five.

With the book on his desk, opened to the correct page, he looked down at the spell, held an arm out, and began to read. Even though he had the incantation memorized, Loki really needed to maintain his focus or else he would drain his energy before he even finished. A warmth flowed from his chest and down his arms where he could feel the magic weaving through his fingers.

After he finished his recitation, he lowered his arm and turned around with slight apprehension. Standing side-by-side were five perfect copies of his image. The question was whether or not they were all solid. Loki returned his gaze to the spell for a short moment before walking over to stand before the clones. His eyes strayed from one to another before he heaved a tired sigh.

"Well, I can't exactly _ask _you if you're corporeal."

Loki started from the left and placed an open palm on the clone's chest. The faint thrum of a heartbeat under the clone's armor gave the impression that it was a real living entity. Loki got the same result with the second and third clones, and he tried to ignore the three sets of eyes that followed him when he approached the fourth. He breathed a sigh of relief but was still worried about the last one. If any of them was going to make this experiment a failure, it would be that one.

Just as he was raising his arm, the clone grabbed his wrist and tugged, throwing Loki off balance. He clutched the clone's shoulder to prevent himself from falling, then looked at it with an expression that was a combination of shock, anger, and confusion. The clone merely gazed back at him with a barely noticeable smirk before pressing its lips to his knuckles.

"Heh. Well, you're definitely solid."

The clone's eyes flicked to something over Loki's shoulder, but when he turned to see what it was, the clone gripped his chin and sealed their lips together. His mouth was forced open when the clone pushed its tongue between his lips, and it didn't waste time as it entwined with his, winning the battle for dominance that never happened. Loki gasped as the clone wormed one of its hands under the waistband of his pants and kneaded at the firm cheek there. Almost as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Just as he was about to grind against his doppelganger in a plea for more, his hips were pulled back so the laces of his trousers could be untied. Loki was so distracted by the teeth that were leaving bite marks on his throat that he didn't notice each leg being lifted so he could be relieved of his boots, followed by his pants and underwear. His knees trembled at the feeling of a tongue and fingers trailing up his thighs. More hands set to work removing his armor and tunic until they had completely divested him of his clothing.

Loki couldn't decide whether or not he should order the clones to undress as well. While it did look a bit strange, it was also kind of arousing. It made him feel vulnerable knowing that, for once, he was completely at their mercy. Loki got down on his knees when he felt a pressure on his shoulders then laid on his back when the clones persisted. It wasn't long before they were all over him.

One had his arms pinned above his head, and the one that had been kissing him earlier was sucking on his throat like it was candy. There was a clone licking and twisting his nipples until they were red and sore. One clone held his legs open, and the last was between his thighs stroking his cock and thumbing the leaking head. Every so often it dabbed the tip of its tongue against his folds with feather-light touches, and this made Loki go into a frenzy.

"Please don't tease me…!" Loki groaned.

The multiple snickers didn't sound promising. The clone smirked and released his cock before curling up against Loki's side. It laid its head on his thigh before emitting a fake sigh, breathing warm air on the prince's crotch. Loki cried out and tried to thrust against the clone's face in frustration, but their hold on him was too strong. As if they were punishing him for his retaliation, they spread his legs wider to the point where it made the muscles in his thighs hurt.

Loki turned his head and panted against his arm. This was a horrible idea. He'd always told himself that his curiosity would be the death of him one day, and now he was proving himself right. His eyes widened when a hand covered his mouth and he looked up to see one of the clones with a finger pressed to its lips. It was actually a little funny and Loki found it difficult not to laugh, but he knew it would be a good idea to keep his emotions at bay in case he made them angry.

Loki wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried when the clones lifted him so he was standing before leading him on trembling legs over to a low table and chairs near the fireplace. Once they had him sitting on the table, one of the clones was behind him massaging his arms and shoulders while another knelt in front of him and bit gently at his kneecaps. While this did feel good, it was not enough. Loki wanted more, was hungry for their touch. He spread his legs and scooted forward on the table so he was sitting on the very edge in order to offer every part of himself to them. The smirk that the clone below him wore made him realize his mistake. They had anticipated his reaction, and he walked right into their trap.

The hands on his shoulders moved down to lock around his wrists and two clones now knelt in front of him, each lifting one of his legs over a shoulder. One rotated its tongue around the slit of his cock, while the other flicked its own against his clit. Both at deathly slow paces. Loki snarled and thrashed against his bonds, but found that it was for naught.

How dare they treat him like this? If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even exist!

Even the hand rubbing circles and kneading his belly didn't improve his mood, although it did feel quite good. When fingers tangled in his hair and turned his head to the side, Loki's eyes became comically wide when he was suddenly eye-level with a very aroused doppelganger, if the large bulge in its trousers was anything to go by. There was movement as the fingers in his hair began to comb through his dark locks and scratch stubby fingernails along his scalp. The rhythm was slow and lazy, coaxing him into a state of drowsiness and he tipped over just the slightest bit, resulting in the side of his face to settle between the clone's upper thigh and pelvic bone.

The clone rotated towards Loki barely an inch and his nose was pressed against the clothed erection. Whether of his own volition or not, he was not exactly sure, Loki deeply inhaled the musky scent underneath the fabric. A blissful smile graced his features and he nuzzled against the organ. Feeling somewhat daring, Loki parted his lips and swiped his tongue over the protruding outline. After hearing the sharp intake of breath above him, he knew it was okay to keep going. He opened his mouth wider and took as much in as he could, making a stain on the material from his saliva.

The clone strengthened its grip on his hair before pushing Loki's head away. He whined in frustration before almost immediately moaning because of what was happening down south. One clone was teasing and suckling on his nipples while the other two below still had his legs spread obscenely wide. The clone sucking his cock was deep throating him and its lips were glistening with what appeared to be a mixture of his precum and its saliva. The other one had two long fingers inside his cunt, which was dripping down the back of his thighs, and would occasionally crook its fingers, stroking against his inner walls.

Now that they were finally giving him the attention he wanted, Loki wasn't sure if he could handle it all at once. He breathed heavily and arched his back as best as he could with his wrists still trapped behind his back. The clone shifted its hold on him so both of his wrists could be held in one hand while the other came around and turned his face sideways. When the clone pushed its tongue into his mouth, Loki moaned loudly and allowed his eyelids to slide closed. They moved in synchronization as their tongues came together in a sensual dance, blissful sighs escaping from their lips every so often.

Just when he thought he was about to run out of breath, the clone pulled away from him with a trail of saliva extending from the tips of their tongues. He wanted to call it back, but he then felt a hand on his other cheek stroking him with gentle caresses. A finger under his chin turned his head the other way and, as opposed to last time, the clone had taken its cock out and was now holding it proudly near Loki's face. A wave of nervousness washed over him and he swallowed deeply.

"I've never…I've never done this before."

Loki looked up at the clone, and even though it was pretty stone-faced, it didn't seem angry or impatient with him. All of them had treated him with care, now that he thought about it. They only wanted to please him and make him, their creator, feel good. They didn't always do what he wanted, how he wanted, but he wasn't called the "Trickster" and "God of Mischief" for nothing.

When the clone began to pet his hair in a way that made him practically melt in its hands, he knew he needed to make this pleasurable as reciprocation. After a few more seconds, Loki stuck out his tongue and licked the leaking slit in order to see what it tasted like. Did all of the clones share this one's flavor? Did _he_ taste the same? This made Loki look down at the two clones below him where one was fisting his cock while sucking on one of his testicles, and the other's tongue was buried deep inside his folds.

Loki turned his head, unable to look at that sinful image any longer. He saw that the clone was still looking down at him expectantly, so he knew he had no choice. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Again, Loki gave himself a few more seconds of preparation before he closed his eyes and leaned forward with parted lips.

At first he only took in about three inches and swirled his tongue around the head languidly. He moaned when he felt the cock harden in his mouth and shifted so half of it was inside. Loki could tell the clone's restraint was beginning to slip because of how much its thighs were starting to tremble. He glanced up at its tense expression and dragged his tongue along the underside as he moved the rest of the way. He nuzzled into the midnight curls there and found that he could never get enough of that scent. If it was ever made into a cologne or body lotion, he would wear it always.

Loki felt the grip in his hair increase as the clone pulled its cock nearly all the way out before shoving back in. With every thrust, he thought he was going to pass out due to the lack of air and how roughly the head was hitting the back of his throat. But despite all the discomfort, he was content with everything his clones were doing to him. No one else had ever shown any kind of interest in him before.

Just as Loki began to truly believe that he was in pure heaven, the clones suddenly paused in their ministrations and focused their attention on the door. At first Loki wanted to ask them why they stopped, but knew it would be pointless because they couldn't talk. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door slammed open, he could have sworn he locked that, and in…walked…Thor.

'No no no no no no! This can't be happening! Please let this be a nightmare.'

"Greetings, brother! I have returned from a quest and I bring many souvenirs! I even have a few…for…you…"

'Don't. Don't look at me like that. Not _you_.'

Thor's expression was one of complete and utter shock, but it soon morphed into one of disgust and revulsion. He turned, looking at the other male warily, before walking back to the door. Loki's eyes widened and he thrashed, managing to free himself and tumble onto the floor.

"Thor! Thor wait! Let me explain!"

But Thor ignored him, not even making some kind of jibe or calling him an _argr_, and slammed the door behind him as he left. Loki fell forward onto his knees and continued to stare at the closed door. His body was sore, and he was at a complete loss of what to do. Thor, his brother and only friend, was disgusted with him. The only person who actually gave a shit about him…now looked at him with hatred.

Part 2 will be up later because I'm not quite done with it yet okay

By the way, for people who don't know, _argr _is a derogatory term for a man who allows himself to be taken by another man. Its counterpart, _ergi,_ basically describes men who are considered feminine for their hobbies and interests (in Asgard, sorcery is viewed as something that only women practice, so Loki is often referred to as _ergi_).


	3. Haha, You're Fucked Part 2

Pairing: Clones/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: Loki has sex with his body doubles. And that's about it.

Warnings: A little angst because Loki has feels. Oh yeah, and horribly written pr0ns.

Don't own Loki. If I did, I'd totally have him do this like ALL THE TIME OKAY.

Haha, You're Fucked Part 2

"I'm supposed to wake up…! Why am I still sleeping?"

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt water droplets land on his thighs and roll down his knees. Loki turned his head when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. He was a little confused when he saw that the arms were bare, and then he felt the faintest touch of lips on his shoulder blade and there was a naked torso connected to that mouth. Loki fully turned around to see whether or not his suspicions were correct, only to find that at some point after he had left them, the five clones took off all their clothing and were now as naked as him. He'd honestly believed they would have vanished, not wanting to play with a toy that was broken.

'They must care about me more than Thor does.'

Loki brought a hand up to his mouth, immediately wishing he could take back that thought. He shouldn't say things like that about Thor, regardless of what happened moments ago. It was his fault anyway.

He didn't put up any resistance as one of the clones picked him up bridal style and approached the bed, laying him down carefully. It sat down and petted his hair gently before the other four soon joined them. They all curled up around Loki, rubbing and kneading his legs, nuzzling his abdomen, kissing his fingers, anything they could think of that might make him feel better.

Loki took the time to observe each one of them. While they all looked the same, as was the plan, their personalities did differ the slightest bit. He would most likely be the only one to notice this, since they are a part of him. And even though they didn't show true emotion, at least they weren't supposed to, he did feel a bit bad for just leaving them without any sense of completion.

He reached up slowly and cupped the back of one of the clones' heads. It was the one who had carried him. Loki pushed down slightly so their faces were closer, continuing to apply pressure until their lips met. Sure, he could have simply _told _the clone to kiss him, but he didn't want to seem too demanding, especially after everything that had just happened.

When that clone moved to begin leaving marks on his neck, Loki bucked both of his knees to knock the two clones off. They looked at him with pouty lips, which turned into eager smiles when he spread his legs and rolled his hips. One of the clones engulfed his cock and it had Loki out of breath just to see it vanish into that wet cavern completely. The other, most likely the same one from before, lapped at his opening, drinking up his juices greedily like a cat with a bowl of cream.

Loki had tried, again, to thrust into their mouths, but he was, again, being held down. This time it was by a clone biting at his hips and licking trails all over his torso, abdomen, down to the area above his pubic hairline. He looked to the side where he saw the last clone gazing down at him before raising its hand towards him and sliding two fingers into his mouth.

The clone slowly pumped its fingers in and out of his mouth, sometimes scissoring them and Loki would wrap his tongue around each digit and lick the skin in between them. When it pulled out, a trail of saliva kept them tethered to Loki's mouth until it began to drip down his chin. Showing mercy, the clone wiped the mess away with its thumb before cleaning the spit with a swipe of its own tongue. Loki couldn't prevent the groan from leaving his mouth.

With a sly grin, the clone ran an open palm over the swell of his ass before it reached around and prodded at his hole. Loki arched his back and breathed heavily as the clone pushed the two slick fingers inside him swiftly then pumped as it had with his mouth. Choked whines passed through his clenched teeth and he squirmed as much as he could because of the limited amount of room he had. This was such a foreign feeling to him that would take time for him to get used to. Loki had heard of people doing this to themselves for the purpose of drawing out their own orgasm without the need of another's touch, but he'd never thought of trying it, himself. He always had his clones at his disposal so he had no need for methods like this.

"S-stop. Please stop."

Instantly after he spoke, all traces of foreign touch on his body seemed to disappear. At first Loki thought that the clones had left him, but he slowly pushed himself up and saw that they were all sitting side-by-side on their heels at the foot of his bed. The way they watched him so intently should have unnerved him, but he just knew they were waiting for their next order.

"I um, I'm going to regret this later, but," Loki stammered as he looked down and his cheeks flushed. "I want all of you. Inside me."

He still didn't make eye contact with them and bit down on the knuckle of his index finger, trying to prevent himself from utterly losing it. When he finally did glance over, he saw that the five doppelgangers were leaning inwards and making eye contact with each other. Every so often one would nod, and he wondered how they even communicated with each other if they couldn't speak. Eventually, the clone on the far left crawled over and sat next to him before pointing at itself then holding up its index finger. It then turned around and pointed to the next one and held up two fingers.

"You want to take turns?" The clone leaned in and ran a palm up Loki's chest as if trying to persuade him to say yes. "If that is how you wish to have me, I see no problem," Loki replied, forcing a smile to mask just how nervous he was about all of this.

Whether it was to ease his discomfort, or perhaps as a reward for his consent, the clone cupped the side of Loki's face before sealing their lips together. Loki immediately parted his lips for the probing tongue as a sign of submission, and he remained as still as possible while the clone pinched and squeezed and tugged. When they finally separated for air, the clone nipped at Loki's bottom lip before placing its hands on his waist and pushing on one side as a signal that told Loki to turn over on his stomach. Loki did so obediently then was lifted up so he was on all fours in front of the kneeling clone.

At first nothing happened, but then he yelped at the sensation of fingers pressing into him. Because he had already been opened up a little bit, he wasn't quite as tight as he was the first time. Loki started to thrust back against the fingers inside him, but the clone bit him on the shoulder as a warning to stay still. When the clone began to palm at his cunt, Loki spread his legs in order to open himself up more. He also hoped that maybe he would be fingered there too, but the clone didn't give him what he wanted.

All too soon for his liking, both hands were gone and Loki gripped the sheets in frustration. That'd better not have been all he would be receiving or else the other four are not having their turns. Loki's breath hitched when he felt his cheeks being separated and his face reddened in embarrassment for being so exposed. Sure, this was nothing new to the others in the room because their asses looked exactly the same, but it was still awkward. All of those thoughts left his mind when something slick and much larger than fingers penetrated his hole in one smooth push. The clone had lathered itself using his own essence and it felt _so wonderful._

Loki moaned loudly like one of his brother's whores and arched his back whenever his prostate was hit. He had tried a few times to rock back against the thrusts, but the clone's grip on his hips was keeping him in place. This just made his cock harder to know how much control his clones had over him. Loki felt the clone shudder before its release was emptied into his body. It leaned over him so they were back to chest and pressed a kiss to his neck. The last thing Loki felt before the clone separated from him was a hand placed over his heart. He was uncertain as to what this gesture meant, but he wouldn't receive an answer from a mute.

Loki then felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly and figured that it was the second clone. He situated himself so that he was somewhat on his side, but his lower back was sore, as well as in other places, so it was a bit difficult. This new clone gently pressed down on his chest, dictating that it wanted him to lie on his back. The first thing it did was lean down to kiss him, and Loki liked when they kissed him. Not only was it sensual, but he always gave himself over to them, which they rewarded him for later.

When Loki's legs were spread apart, he was worried that he would have to endure a lot of pain while being taken, but then he felt fingers slide into his cunt and he knew the clone had other plans for him. Yes, _this _is what he had ached for for so long. The sensation of being opened and so, so full. Loki figured that, like the other one, this clone would not allow him to move as he wished. But when his hips thrust forward to take the fingers deeper, the clone did nothing to restrain him. Loki whined when the fingers were pulled out, but after the clone had sucked on them to clean them, it reached down and held Loki's thighs before lining itself up at his opening. When the clone pushed into him, he was surprised not to feel pain due to the lack of lubrication, but because he was so wet there, it was probably not needed.

The smell of sweat and sex was stifling, and Loki was intoxicated with it. The angle in which the clone's thrusts were entering him had changed when Loki felt his legs being lifted up onto its shoulders. All he could do was lie back and take it while moaning like a bitch in heat. Even though Loki was technically the one in charge, being their creator, he found that he much preferred this, and that maybe he had unconsciously fashioned them this way. And he didn't really mind being their whore, being violated by them. It felt right, if he was honest with himself.

When he could feel the clone nearing its orgasm, Loki clenched around its cock before it spilled inside him. Shudders wracked the clone's frame and Loki could feel them in his own body through where they were joined. After his legs were carefully set down on the mattress, the clone leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his lips before sitting up again. Like before, Loki felt a hand pressed over his heart, and even though he wouldn't get a straight answer, he figured he might as well ask. But before he could get any words out, he looked up at the clone and had to blink a few times because of how blurry his vision was. Then he realized he could see fine and that the figure above him was fading. He hesitantly reached up to grab its arm, but instead of making contact with skin, his hand was groping at air.

Okay decided to divide it into 3 parts because this was getting too long. Almost done with the last part, but here you go for now.


	4. Haha, You're Fucked Part 3

Pairing: Clones/Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: Loki has sex with his body doubles. And that's about it.

Warnings: A little angst because Loki has feels. Oh yeah, and horribly written pr0ns.

Don't own Loki. If I did, I'd totally have him do this like ALL THE TIME OKAY.

Haha, You're Fucked Part 3

"No. No, you can't leave. You can't go!" Loki shouted as he pushed himself up. "I won't let…you."

When Loki was able to take in his surroundings, he saw that there were only three completely solid clones in the room. Like the second one, the first clone had vanished after it was done fucking him. That's giving the term "one-night stand" a whole new meaning. Loki averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to watch the figure completely disappear from sight, and even then he didn't look up. Now he was considering changing his mind about letting this continue. If the other three didn't have sex with him, then they wouldn't disappear. But he had promised to do this for them, and they may not want to remain locked up in his bedroom for who knows how long.

With slight hesitancy, Loki lifted his head and turned his gaze to the remaining clones, all sitting on their heels in a line as if they hadn't moved. Had they been watching while they waited for their turns? What was going through their minds as they watched one of their…fellow clones…thrust into his willing body? Did his wantonness instigate any sort of reactions from them at all? Loki held out his hand and the third clone crawled over like a prowling feline, and instead of taking it, the clone leaned down and nuzzled against the open palm. If he had to go out on a limb, Loki would say this was the clone that was between his legs the entire night.

"Where would you like me?" Loki asked while combing his fingers through the clone's hair. Loki noticed that the clone's gaze had moved downward, and when he followed it he saw that it was looking between his legs where semen was beginning to leak out of his cunt and stain the sheets. "Oh. How embarrassing," he muttered as he pressed his thighs together. The clone laid down on its back and gestured by crooking a finger for Loki to straddle it. Just as he was about to sit down on its abdomen, the clone grabbed Loki's hips and lifted him so he was kneeling above its face.

Loki pressed the heels of his hands against his eyelids as a way to keep himself grounded when the clone swiped its tongue along his center. It wasn't long before his legs began to tremble beneath him, but the clone's grip was firm and was not letting him go anywhere. Just when he thought he might spill all over the clone's face, he was guided back to sit on its stomach. Loki held himself up by leaning on his hands, which were pressed against the clone's slowly heaving chest. How it was able to remain so composed, Loki couldn't fathom.

For a moment, Loki wondered if that was all the clone planned to do to him, because it was simply staring up at him. Then he felt something pressing against his lower back and his eyes widened slightly, then he was able to infer what the clone wanted him to do. The pain in his ass wasn't as bad now, so when the clone lifted him again and lined him up with the tip of its cock, he wasn't quite as worried. He could still feel the semen from the first clone inside him, and he ruefully thought it could be used to ease the way.

He still felt a soreness as he was slowly penetrated, and he curled his fingers on the clone's chest, leaving pink marks from his short nails. By the time the clone's cock was completely sheathed inside his hole, he was gasping while trying to adjust to this new angle. The clone began kneading at Loki's spread thighs as if trying to help him relax, and it worked. The hands then slid up to his hips and slowly lifted him, groans escaping his lips as inch by inch was pulled out. Loki pressed down harder on the clone's chest in order to support himself, but when his arms collapsed under his weight, he was impaled by the cock inside him. Something that the clone touched within his body made Loki see stars and he moaned loudly.

"Yes. Again," Loki hissed, rocking his hips impatiently when the clone made no move to do as he asked.

This may have been the clone's plan because that same spot was hit and Loki scratched at the flesh underneath his hands. He felt a hand pressing him on the back, encouraging him to continue. Loki looked down at where they were joined before raising himself up on his knees and back down, flushing at the sight of the clone's member disappearing inside his hole. After awhile, Loki was lifted again, but this time when he was being lowered, the clone thrust its hips up roughly to meet him half-way. Loki threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling slack-jawed as the clone kept pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every stroke. The clone made sure it had a secure hold on his hips and that it was buried as deep as possible before it came inside him.

Loki fell forward onto the clone's chest and cringed when he felt it pull out. His eyelids shut when he felt a set of fingers thread in his hair. Once he had enough strength, Loki pushed himself up so he could move up the clone's body and kiss it on the mouth. When the familiar hand pressed against his heart, Loki thumped his forehead on the clone's chest and heaved a sigh. It was a strange sensation to be on top of a solid body one moment and then all of a sudden be lying on the mattress the next.

It had taken awhile, but Loki was able to figure out what the gesture meant. When the clones were first summoned, the first thing he did was place his hand over their hearts to test if they were completely solid. And this was the last form of physical contact they would share with him before they departed. Loki didn't even react when the mattress dipped, nor when he was pulled back-to-chest against another warm body. Two. Only two more left. And then he would be alone again.

When the clone behind him started to mouth at the dip between his neck and shoulders, Loki reached into its hair as an attempt to keep it in place for just a little longer. He hissed when the clone tweaked his nipples before continuing down to brush circles on his stomach with feather light touches. Loki arched his back at the feeling of his leg being hooked over the clone's hip and the warmth of the fireplace enveloping him. Loki cried out when the clone reached down and began to slowly trace a fingertip around his labia, and he could feel his face heat from embarrassment because of how much just that simple touch made his cunt throb.

Loki fisted his hands in the sheets and rocked his hips when fingers entered him, pumping in and out slowly, but languidly, in order to touch every inch of him. Loki had a feeling that this was the clone who always had his arms bound because of the iron grip it had on his leg. He was beginning to think it was a little weird that he could tell them apart. The sensation of fluids dripping between his thighs made shudders wrack his body. Whether it was the second clone's seed or his own essence, Loki was unsure, but it made him feel dirty and used.

With a slick wet noise, the clone entered him in one smooth thrust. Loki clawed at the sheets when the clone began to move, and he bucked slightly when his cock rubbed against the mattress. It was then he realized that he still had yet to orgasm and he wondered if maybe the clones had something to do with it. Perhaps they were somehow preventing him from coming, but could they even do that? The clones were products of _his own _magic, but did that mean they too had magic?

Loki started rutting into the sheets when the clone kept hitting a spot inside him, and as much as he desperately wanted to spill all over himself like a horny teenager, he simply couldn't do it. Not yet. The clone released its hold on Loki's leg in order to grip his hips and pull him closer to its body. After a few more deep thrusts, the clone filled him with its cum, and Loki clenched his throbbing cunt around the doppelganger's member in order to make sure it was completely spent inside him before withdrawing.

Loki knew there wouldn't be much time before this clone left him too, so he rotated his body as much as he could and gripped the clone's hair before pulling it down for a kiss. It was the sort of kiss that people exchanged when they were seeing each other for the last time, and it was indeed appropriate for the situation. Loki increased his hold on the clone's hair when its palm settled over his heart, knowing it would not prevent the clone from leaving but it was worth a shot. When the last strand of hair was gone from his fingertips, Loki opened his eyes and merely stared blankly at the ceiling. From far away he looked like a marble statue reaching towards something above him, or perhaps shielding his eyes from the sun.

After awhile, he stiffly moved so he was sitting up again and was at eye-level with the final clone. Loki had a feeling he knew which one this was; the fifth clone that started all of this. Heaving a sigh, he held out his hand and the clone crawled over before grasping his wrist. Instead of kissing his knuckles like he thought it would, the clone trailed kisses up his arm and along the back of his shoulder before settling at his neck. Loki tilted his head to give it more access to his skin there, and as a reward the clone nuzzled in his hair and bit lightly at his earlobe.

Loki wasn't quite sure how or when it happened, but he suddenly found himself on his back with the clone hooking its hands under his knees and pushing them up to get a better glimpse of Loki's most intimate areas. If he felt exposed when he was on his knees, Loki felt even more embarrassed now, and he was blushing like a virgin despite the fact that he was _definitely_ not one.

"_Oh gods…_" Loki moaned throatily when the clone shoved its tongue deep into his folds, swirling and pumping as it explored.

Loki's normally cool body had become much too hot, and it had nothing to do with the fireplace. He was a writhing, gasping mess and desperately wanted to come, more than anything.

"Please, I need to-! Let..me-! Need to, please…"

Loki's watery eyes widened when a hand covered his blabbering mouth and he looked up to see the clone with a finger over its lips. It didn't wait for any sort of reply from him before it leaned down and kissed his parted lips, easily gaining access to his mouth. Loki's eyes slid closed and he wrapped his arms around the clone's shoulders, arching up towards the body above him. His brow furrowed when the clone entered him, but it was more because he wasn't expecting it. He had just been taken there by another only moments ago, so he was still plenty wet and open for more.

When Loki could no longer breathe, he pulled his head back and slammed it down against the mattress. The clone took this as an opportunity to latch its mouth onto his throat and mark him in places where he still had yet to be claimed. Loki wrapped his ankles around the clone's waist to bring them closer, meeting it thrust for thrust so its cock was as deep inside him as it could go.

After the clone had spilled its seed, Loki didn't release it. When it tried to pull out of him, he strengthened his grip. For awhile, neither of them moved, and judging by how eerily still the clone was it was as if it had no idea what to do.

"Please don't go," Loki muttered into its shoulder. "Just stay, for a little longer."

Loki waited another moment before untangling his legs and allowing the clone to separate from him, but he still kept his arms around its shoulders. The clone moved so they were laying on their sides facing each other and petted his hair soothingly, which Loki recognized from before. So it was this clone who had done that earlier. Their lips came together one last time, and Loki wanted to breathe in the air from the clone's lungs and cherish it forever. Because he never got the chance before, Loki placed his hand on the clone's heart and made small bites along its jawbone.

Loki's breath hitched when he felt a hand curl around his wrist and pull it away from where he had previously set it. When the clone brought the hand up to its lips and placed a kiss on the knuckles, a choked sob escaped Loki's throat and he hid his face in the sheets. A few seconds passed and both of his arms fell limp on the mattress, now that there was nothing to hold them up. Loki cupped a hand over his eyes as he allowed the wall to crumble, not caring about the fact that he had no one to hide his tears from.

Oh my God what did I just write? Fo real. -punishes self- Seriously, this is worse than the other story. I am never doing this to myself again okay, unless you guys really want me to. Nah, still not gonna happen.

I think Loki's feels are the cause of Global Warming. Just sayin'.


	5. Time After Time Part 1

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

The Lokis need to stop mind raping me and implanting naughty dreams into my head. Seriously. Anyway, A!Loki/T!Loki is kind of a popular pairing, so I figured I might as well try to write something.

Time After Time Part 1 (hooray for cheesy titles! -fist pump-)

His behavior had become much more sinister, Agent Barton noticed as he observed his master. He believed it had something to do with the Tesseract. But even _he _had not undergone this much of a change, nor had Doctor Selvig. It seemed to be affecting the god's health, but he would never ask. It was none of his business, nor was it related to his assignment.

Loki sat cross-legged with his staff clutched in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. He had never looked so worse for wear as he did now. He appeared as if he had not eaten nor slept in weeks, which was probably the case. Tapping into the powers of the Tesseract, he used its ability to open portals, combined with his own magic, to travel back in time, making sure it would be a full-proof two way trip.

In order for this plan to work, Loki had to be precise on the time. His target absolutely could not go to Jotunheim. He must never learn the truth about what he is. If he does not visit Thor after his ruined coronation ceremony, then the idea will never be planted into the oaf's head.

When Loki materializes in the room, he fights back the feelings of nostalgia. He knows he has appeared at the exact time he wanted to, yet he finds that the room is empty. He then notices the light on in the closet, which means that the ceremony is over and the room's occupant is changing wardrobes.

Loki makes his way over to one of the open doors and backs up against the wall. He then tightens his hold on his staff and the blue light of the portal begins to form in the air. He knows the other will be drawn to it like a moth to a flame, which is exactly what happens.

A slighter figure takes a few hesitant steps out of the closet and approaches the portal, looking at it with an expression of apprehension. Loki soundlessly pushes himself away from the wall and claps a hand over the person's eyes, earning a yelp. With a slight push, Loki steps through the portal, unfazed by the fingers clawing at his arm.

xXxXx

When Loki opened his eyes, he found that it was completely dark. He must have been asleep for several hours because it wasn't even midday yet when Thor's…but then he realized he was blindfolded, and when he tried to reach up and pull it off, he couldn't because he was bound in handcuffs. He heard a door open nearby and turned his head around, listening for where the noise had come from.

"I put on the magic-restricting handcuffs, just as you instructed," a male voice said with a monotonous tone.

"Excellent work, Barton. That will be all."

"Yes, sir."

Even though the owner of the first voice, "Barton," creeped him out, the second made him even more uncomfortable. It sounded so much like him. Maybe this was the person who kidnapped him. When a weight settled near him, he tried to back away as much as possible, which wasn't very far.

"Was I always this weak?" His voice asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh I think you already know the answer to that."

"Alright then. Why did you bring me here? Wherever 'here' is."

"You must never learn the truth. Never," the other male hissed.

"Truth? What truth?"

"Hmm. 'What truth' indeed."

"Let me go. Please. Just let me go home."

Loki whimpered when he felt a puff of air against his neck and a cold hand cup the other side of his face.

"No, Loki," his double whispered in his ear before nuzzling against his neck.

"What are you doing?! This goes against all morals we were raised to follow! Or have you forgotten them?"

"I abandoned morality long ago."

Whenever Loki tried to pull away, the other male increased his grip and merely pulled him closer.

"First you travel back in time, then you return with your past self. Do you realize how many rules you have broken?"

"And when have we ever been known to play by the rules?"

"But I would never do something _this _insane!"

Loki yelped when he was yanked forward by his ankles, and he realized he was on a bed because of the somewhat bouncy landing. He could already tell this would not end well.

"Such a fine choice of words. That always was our specialty," his counterpart hissed from above him.

"I'm sorry. Please, I meant no offense."

"If you think groveling will work on me as it has on others, you are very…very…_wrong._"

Loki knew it was coming, so when his future self leaned down and kissed him, he parted his own lips to allow the other male's tongue access to his mouth. He figured the more he submitted, the less it would hurt. At least that was what he hoped. Loki felt goosebumps rise on his skin when his clothes melted away and the cold temperature of the room enveloped him. He tried not to resist when a pair of cold hands spread his legs, followed by one hand tightly gripping his cock and tracing a slow circle around the slit.

This time he was unable to prevent himself from arching his back and moaning. Loki began breathing heavily when his cock was completely engulfed and a long wet tongue licked up and down the shaft. Loki thought he was going to come right then and there when he felt teeth bite down gently on his left nipple and fingers twist his right. He then realized that was physically impossible.

'Oh gods. He summoned clones.'

Loki's head was turned to the side, and just as suddenly a cock was shoved all the way to the back of his throat. He squinted his eyes as it was pulled out, then back in. This was repeated, and Loki tried his best to breathe through his nose so he wouldn't pass out, even though that may have been preferable. But if he wanted to keep up the façade, he needed to seem convincing. He rolled his hips and licked languidly at the cock in his mouth, moaning around it.

"Look at you. Spread out for me like a whore." When his future self pulled out of him, Loki breathed heavily to try and refill his lungs with air. "This is where you belong, Loki. Warming my bed, always open and ready for me. Forget about Asgard, there is nothing for you there."

'There is nothing for me here, either.'

Loki cried out when he felt two fingers penetrate him, then a warm wetness filled him. When the fingers pulled out, whatever substance was used to prepare him, he could feel it dripping out of his hole onto the mattress. Loki could tell that the clones had vanished because the energy he sensed from them was no longer present. Loki's body became rigid when his legs were wrapped around a pair of narrow hips.

'Relax relax relax relax relax relax-'

Loki's back arched like a bow and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Despite what he had just told himself, it still hurt, and his acting was for naught. What had happened in the past that made him this way? Was it really so terrible that it screwed up his mind this much? That it made him so disturbed in the head that he would lust after himself?

"You look so beautiful, Loki. With my cock buried deep inside you."

He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying. If his future self would just hurry up and finish, then Loki won't lose his mind. When a hand wrapped around his manhood and began stroking him, Loki couldn't hold back a moan, and he felt utterly embarrassed. It wasn't long before he was coming all over his stomach. A few moments later, a similar warmth filled him, but because of how numb Loki felt after his own orgasm, he couldn't distinguish whether or not the feeling disgusted him.

He wasn't even aware of the other male pulling out of him, and then he felt a familiar pair of lips cover his own. Loki and his double kissed each other lazily as if they had all the time in the world. Loki entwined their legs and rolled his hips so their members rubbed against each other.

"Mmm, eager are we? Patience, little one. You will have the opportunity to serve your King later."

'"King"? What the Hel is that supposed to mean?'

"Wait!" Loki shouted when he felt the bed dip. "One more kiss before you go?"

Despite how painful it was being taken, Loki found that his future self was much more gentle when they kissed. And even though it was his words that stung the most, the other male didn't seem to want to hurt him, on purpose at least. Loki was relieved when he felt the mess on his body vanish and his counterpart pull a blanket over him to hide his nakedness. Although no one else would be allowed into the room, Loki was still not trustworthy enough to be released from his bonds. Smart.

Loki waited for the door to close and lock before turning onto his side and sobbing into the pillow. He could never allow the other Loki to see him like this or else he would call him weak and hit him. That's what _he _would do.


	6. Time After Time Part 2

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Why am I still writing this? Oh yes, because the Lokis made me do it.

Time After Time Part 2

After walking onto the roof of Stark Tower, his new fortress after his victory over the Avengers several months earlier, Loki watched as Chitauri aircrafts, along with a brainwashed Tony Stark, traversed through Manhattan, rebuilding it into his visage. It took a few more attempts to get the Iron Man on his side, but even artificial hearts can be corrupted. Down below, Thor and the Hulk were clearing away debris, and it brought a crooked grin to his face just to think that the Mighty really do fall.

"So, Doctor. Is all going smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. No abnormal fluctuations, other than when you used it earlier." The look Loki gave him made Erik go completely silent.

"Continue to report to Agent Barton regularly. Only come straight to me if there is a drastic change. Is that understood, Doctor Selvig?"

"Yes, sir."

Loki turned around and headed back inside. He always enjoyed Stark's mini bar, and found that it was the only Midgardian alcohol that he liked. He even believed it to be more tasteful than that of the beverages on Asgard. Of course, he never did particularly favor drinks there.

"Barton."

"Yes, sir?" The archer replied from his post against the opposite wall.

"Go check on Loki. But do not speak. Reveal yourself to him as little as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Loki took a swig of some of the scotch in Tony Stark's collection, deeply regretting that he'd passed up on that first drink offer. Well, he tells himself that every time he raids the bar, but that doesn't mean there's no truth in it. When Barton entered the room, Loki looked at him expectantly.

"Well, how fares our guest?"

"He is crying, sir."

"Hmm, weak. I will have to hit him for that later," Loki muttered before finishing off the drink and setting it on the bar with a clink. "That will be all, Barton."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure the Good Doctor doesn't forget to maintain communication with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good bird."

xXxXx

Loki was awakened by fingers combing through his mussed hair. He was used to his mother doing that, so he figured he was still at home in Asgard. But when he opened his eyes, only to be met with pitch black, he knew he was definitely not in Asgard.

'Oh gods. It actually happened. It was all real.'

"So, a little birdie told me that you are not in high spirits," a voice way too familiar for his liking said above him.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered. "I'm just scared."

"Hmm. Now what can we do to fix that?"

"If I could see it might not be so bad. But it really does not matter," Loki added quickly in case he angered the other.

The fingers in his hair paused at the back of his head and then Loki felt the blindfold brushing over his eyes. Loki blinked a few times to get used to the light and saw that he was inside a large room with white walls, black tiled floors and the occasional dark green rug, which was not the least bit surprising to him. Loki looked down at the green sheet that was covering the lower half of his body, then up towards the black canopy, which was drawn open.

"Better?"

Loki rotated his body as much as he could while still handcuffed and looked with an expression of disbelief at his future self. He honestly didn't know what to expect upon seeing him, but the different hairstyle and outfit were really what caught his attention the most. Loki did spend a good amount of time taking care of his appearance, so this more ragged look sort of irritated him. That, and his future self looked absolutely dreadful.

"Yes. Thank you."

The cuffs made a metallic clang when Loki shifted, and he looked down at where he was still bound, tugging even though he knew it would do no good. He stiffened when a hand reached around and gripped the metal. He felt a warmth around his wrists, and when the hand pulled away he saw that the chain had seemingly melted away. Although the cuffs were still there to repress his magic, he could now move his arms.

Loki turned around and faced his double before wrapping his arms around his neck and crushing their lips together. His future self's mouth curved up in a sly grin and he settled his hands on his hips. Even though it made him nervous, Loki allowed it and didn't protest when the other lifted him so he was straddling him. He was a little embarrassed because he was still naked, but apparently his body didn't seem to mind this so much.

"What did you mean before? When you referred to yourself as 'King'?"

The other Loki hummed against his neck and breathed in his scent. It was not much different from his own, but it was still delicious.

"I _am_ King. And my castle is in the Midgardian city known as Manhattan. Would you like to see it?"

"But wouldn't people be shocked if they saw two of you?"

"My subjects have no free will of their own, so they will not be alarmed. Besides, some already know of your presence here."

"Wha-?"

Loki was cut off by the fingers covering his lips. Said fingers circled the edges before a hand cupped the side of his face.

"I always did worry too much."

"I'm sorry."

"And apologize."

Loki hesitantly pressed himself against his double before sealing their lips together. As a sign of submission, Loki allowed his head to be pulled back in order to bear more of his neck. He gasped when the other bit down, then laved at the skin where a mark had been made.

"Take me again. Loki, please-!"

He cried out when a finger entered him to the second knuckle before pulling out just as quickly.

"Hmm. Shame. You are still too tight." Loki's heart sank and he visibly deflated. "Get on your hands and knees."

Loki had wanted to be able to look at his double, but if this was how the other wished to do it, Loki had no choice but to go along with it. Instead of like before where a spell was used to loosen him, the fingers breeched him dry and they stayed dry. Maybe because he had given him an order was the reason why Loki was in this position.

"If I angered you, I'm sorry."

"Mmm? Why would you think that I was angry with you?" Future Loki asked before crooking his fingers and pressing against his prostate, earning a moan. "Touch yourself."

Loki reached up and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking at the same pace the fingers were being pumped in and out of him. Loki's other arm collapsed under him from the feeling of his prostate being hit each time, and he panted into the crook of his arm. He bit the flesh in order to stifle the moan as he came in his hand and on the sheets. He groaned in disappointment when the fingers pulled out of him, then his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was penetrated by something much larger.

As much as Loki hated to admit it, he wasn't acting this time. He wanted this. _Desperately_. His future self pressed his entire body over Loki's back, never faltering in his thrusts. The double pinched a nipple and mouthed at his throat, and Loki arched his back as much as possible. When his double came, Loki clenched in order to keep his cock inside him as long as possible. It didn't prevent his cum from leaking out and dripping down the back of his thighs, but the other got the idea and made no move to pull out.

A cool hand began a slow trek up his inner thigh and kneaded at the flesh, then Loki spread his legs widely and turned his head to meet the lips that were at his ear. Future Loki pulled out while they kissed before maneuvering Loki onto his back. Loki ran his hands over the other male's torso and pressed their lips together. His counterpart wrapped one hand around his back to pull them closer while the other hooked a leg over his waist.

Future Loki pressed their foreheads together and looked down at his other self, whose half-lidded eyes struggled to stay open. Despite how much he used to hate this side of himself, who he used to be, he suddenly became protective, maybe even fond of him. He turned them on their sides and pulled the blanket over them but still kept Loki's leg over his hip, which he caressed with feather-light touches, earning whines from the younger man.

"You belong to me now, Loki. And I will never let you go."

can't write smut can't write smut can't write smut can't write smut can't write smut


	7. Time After Time Part 3

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Why am I still writing this fo srs? No really, somebody asplain to me.

POV switch. Just so y'all don't get too confused. Even I have no idea what's going on. Oh and Thor is in this chapter.

And I'm sorry but you guest reviewers are annoying because YOU are the ones asking questions and I CAN'T ANSWER THEM BECAUSE YOU ARE _GUESTS._ Rurr…

Time After Time Part 3

Several hours later, a knock on the door broke Loki from his thoughts. He didn't falter in his petting of his past self's hair, but he spared a glance over his shoulder at the door.

"This had better be important, Barton."

The door opened and the archer stepped inside the room soundlessly, his glowing blue gaze turned towards his master.

"Sir, your control over Stark is weakening again."

Loki emitted a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked down when he felt the male next to him stir in his sleep and his eyes blinked open tiredly.

"Just knock him unconscious for now and I shall deal with him later."

"Stark has already been detained, sir."

"Excellent. Will that be all, Barton?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

After the door had closed, Loki looked down at his younger self, who was gripping the sheets tightly with white knuckles and shaking.

"Why such behavior, Loki?"

"He just…walked in and had a conversation with you as if I wasn't even here."

"I already told you they have no will of their own. So seeing us in bed together does not bother them."

"You say it so casually…"

"You are ashamed of what we did." His past self's mouth fell open and he simply stared at him. "What's the matter? Silver Tongue turn to lead?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh that's right, you never got to hear that…" The young man blinked at him in confusion. "Which is a good thing."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Which is _also_ a good thing," Loki said, pressing his lips against the other's before he could utter any sort of reply.

Past Loki rolled them over so he was on his back with Loki on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Loki licked and bit at his double's lips, and the younger man gasped into the god's mouth.

"I never knew I was really like this," Loki muttered against the other's neck. "So pliant and willing and just _aching_ to be touched."

"Only for you," his past self whispered as he arched up against him to bring them closer. "I know you do not wish to hurt me, and I am sorry for the way I acted at the beginning."

"Mmm, well fret not, Loki. Your King is merciful and forgiving." Loki could tell that his words appalled the other at first, but then he nodded and his lips curved up in a thin smile. "Would you like something to eat?"

"If it is not too much trouble," the younger man replied, averting his gaze.

"I need to find Barton. He is the only one I trust to make decent food around here. I shall return shortly."

xXxXx

Loki's eyes widened as different parts of his future self's body began to glow gold, then the outfit from before materialized and he was fully clothed by the time he reached the door. Even _he _couldn't do that. When the door was closed and locked behind him, Loki turned over on his side and gripped the sheets.

"So I really am nothing more than a King's bed slave."

Loki woke up to the feeling of someone poking his cheekbone. He swatted the hand away before opening his eyes. He remembered where he was, who he was with, and he really hoped he didn't just earn a slap to the face for doing that.

"I brought dinner," the other Loki said with a seemingly uncharacteristic smile on his face, yet still kind of deranged. "Túrós csusza, my favorite of Barton's concoctions. A popular dish in Budapest, supposedly."

"What is 'Budapest'?" Loki asked as he took the offered plate.

"I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me no matter how much I asked him," the other male replied after awhile.

"Maybe even _he _doesn't know." The other looked thoughtful about this. "This is really good. My regards to the chef."

"I shall tell him. Even though he is pretty much brainwashed, he still likes compliments about his cooking, for some odd reason."

Loki wanted to make a comment about his counterpart's sudden personality change, but he knew that was a bad idea. Maybe he just acted weird whenever he talked about food.

"Um, am I…am I to remain in here?" Loki's eyes flicked up from his plate then back down. "If I have overstepped my boundaries, I'm sorry."

A slender finger crooked under his chin and lifted his head. Loki closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at his future self, who was staring at him intently.

"Would you like to see our brother?"

"Thor is here?" The other nodded and his expression turned into a smirk. "Yes. I would like to see him."

The other Loki held out his hand, which he took, and he allowed himself to be pulled out of bed. He watched as most of his body below his neck began to glow while clothing materialized. He gave his counterpart a reproachful look when it turned out to be only a white silk robe instead of his other wardrobe.

"Unless you would rather parade around naked."

Loki merely shook his head and said nothing as an arm wrapped possessively around his waist. Loki's head whipped around whenever they passed somebody in the hall, but it was as if they didn't even notice him. Loki noticed a man walking towards them, wearing an outfit consisting of black and a color similar to maroon, and he had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Excellent job on the túrós csusza, as usual, Barton. The dishes are in my room to be cleared away."

"Yes, sir."

Loki didn't want to believe that this was what he would turn into in the future. Unless he no longer had a future, now that he was in it. This was way too confusing. They entered a penthouse sort of room and Loki was directed to sit on one of the black leather couches. His future self walked out onto the balcony, then disappeared from sight, so he turned his back and looked around the room.

There was a flat table and stools with shelves of different sized bottles against the wall to his left. A flat glass panel with water running down it into a pool filled with rocks was behind one of the couches, and a large lit stone fireplace was against the wall across from him. The plush white carpet felt very soft underneath his bare feet whenever he applied pressure.

When he heard footsteps behind him, Loki turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. While he still adorned the red cape, Thor's armor, if it was even armor, was different, and his hair had gotten longer. What disturbed him the most was the glowing blank stare in the man's formerly bright blue eyes. Loki didn't realize he had gotten up from the couch until his hands were cupping both sides of the blonde's face.

"Thor? It's me, Loki. Your brother." He didn't notice the other Loki roll his eyes at that last comment.

Loki looked down at Mjolnir, which was gripped tightly in the god's hand, and he noticed that the leather strap had been replaced. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his horned helmet carved into Thor's vambraces. He looked up at his brother again, but the man's gaze was still focused straight ahead of him.

"Look at me, Thor!"

The blonde looked down at him, and after a few seconds his brow furrowed. It wasn't in anger though, but something else. Almost a silent cry for help.

"Alright, I believe that is plenty of time for you two to catch up. Get back to work, Thor."

Loki watched his brother go, then once he could no longer see him he rounded on his double, who seemed unbothered by any of this.

"What have you done to him?"

"The same thing I've done to the others," he replied with a shrug. "What, you didn't really think I'd show favoritism, did you?"

"But why?"

"I can't have him, nor anyone else, interfering with my plans."

"What about Asgard? Surely they-"

"They can do _nothing_ without the Bifrost. And I already told you to forget about Asgard."

Loki was about to retort when he yelped and jumped back. The flying object itself was startling enough, but the thing riding it was even more alarming.

"W-what are those?"

"Ah. The Chitauri," the other Loki replied before coming up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders. "An alien race from a realm that is not of Yggdrasil."

"They are repulsive."

"Hmm. Well, they may be ugly, but they have resources I need."

"You ally yourself with strange people."

"Says the one who allied himself with the Frost Giants." Loki slumped his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"I shouldn't have done it."

"But we did. And there is no way to change that."

Loki turned and wrapped his arms around the god's neck. He released a sigh then nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I wish there was."

Loki you slut, gtfo. And yes, the vambrace thing is true. Just Google Image search "Thor's vambraces" and you'll see them. Make sure you have a box of Kleenex nearby.

Seriously, what did happen in Budapest?


	8. Time After Time Part 4

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Thor's in this chapter again. Uh, some non-conish Thorki I guess. Because Thor has no control over what he's doing…and because T!Loki is not amused. At first.

Lol LJ. That's cray cray.

Time After Time Part 4

Loki pulled his double's head back and steered him around to sit down on the nearest couch. With his knees on the cushions and one hand gripping the back of the couch, he unlaced his trousers and pulled out his cock. Without needing to be told, his past self opened his mouth and Loki pushed inside. Loki wasn't sure if the moisture in the other male's eyes was from how hard his grip in his hair was or how rough his thrusts were.

"Make yourself come."

The younger man blindly reached down and untied his robe before stroking his cock and emitting a moan around the one in his mouth. He used his other hand to twist and pinch his nipples as he thrust up into his fist. He gagged for a second before he managed to swallow all of Loki's seed. Loki pulled out and observed his double before turning his attention to the balcony.

"Finished already, Thor? Well, how about you enjoy the show? Watch your darling brother come all over himself like a dirty slut." The younger male froze when the blonde man stepped into his line of vision. "I never gave you permission to stop."

"I…I can't. Not with Thor watching," he replied, averting his gaze.

"Hmm, that _is _a problem," Loki mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Thor, be a dear and help him with that."

"Wha-no! Loki please! I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!"

"Don't damage him, Thor. He still belongs to me whether you touch him or not," Loki said as he walked over to the bar and made himself comfortable on one of the stools. "Don't mind me, just pretend I'm not here."

xXxXx

When the couch dipped, Loki pressed himself against the armrest. His breath quickened and he stared up fearfully into Thor's blank eyes, which didn't seem to see him at all. When Thor's large hand wrapped around his softening cock, Loki frantically tried to uncurl his fingers, but the blonde's grip only tightened, making the younger man whimper.

"Thor, please! Stop!"

Loki was cut off when a pair of chapped lips covered his own. Thor was kissing him. His _brother _was _kissing _him. Then again he did have sex with a future version of himself twice _and _just gave said person a blowjob. Why does he always have to be such a freak? Loki gripped Thor's arms and tried to push him off, but it was for naught, as he knew it would be. When Thor tried to push his tongue into Loki's mouth, he tipped his head back and turned sideways, which resulted in Thor moving to his neck.

"Forgive me."

Before Loki could respond, Thor rubbed his thumb over the slit and took a nipple into his mouth. Loki moaned loudly and arched his back. He covered his eyes with his arm from embarrassment, and he could feel Thor shuddering above him. He didn't want to do this either, but he had no choice.

Loki then remembered what his other self said about how he had control over the minds of his "subjects." But for some reason Thor, and the "Stark" person, were able to resist. Thor still followed orders, but his conscience wasn't completely gone. He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and tangled his fingers into the blonde's hair.

"It's okay, Thor." Thor exhaled a deep breath, almost like a sigh of relief.

Then a thought came to Loki and his lips curved up in a thin smirk. If his double wanted a show, he'd give him a show. Let him live up to his title of the God of Mischief.

Loki crushed his lips to Thor's and this time he parted them for the man's tongue. He rolled his hips and thrust up into the blonde's hand, then reached down between them and kneaded at the man's clothed erection. Thor's brow furrowed in warning, but when Loki flicked his eyes towards the man on the other side of the room, he understood his intentions.

Loki was glad that Thor had set Mjolnir on the floor beforehand, because it would have made this all a bit difficult, especially removing his pants. He was still wearing his boots, but he didn't really need to remove them all the way for this. Other than perhaps Thor's saliva, they had nothing to use as a lubricant, so Loki knew this was going to hurt. He had no idea how large his brother was; it's not like he just randomly asked him about it one sunny afternoon. So he was going to find out the hard way. Literally.

xXxXx

After lathering them up with what he felt was a decent amount, Thor removed his slick fingers from his mouth and inserted them into Loki's hole. He didn't want to do this to his brother; his brother who was still untainted by madness and jealousy, but he was ordered to. By both of them. And Thor could never deny Loki anything.

Thor couldn't tell whether or not this past Loki was only pretending in order to make the other one jealous, but seeing him writhing and moaning so wantonly from his touches broke his heart and made him hard at the same time.

"Mmm Thor…yes," Loki hissed and thrust his hips in order to pull the fingers deeper inside him.

Thor crushed their lips together, if only to shut him up. Loki whined when Thor pulled out, but when his legs were lifted over Thor's shoulders, he shifted on the couch in hopes that he may not be quite as uncomfortable. As soon as Thor entered him, Loki's entire body clenched and he hissed through his teeth.

Thor had never taken a man into his bed before (the only reason he knew what to do was because the older Loki knew and had implanted it in his mind), and while he didn't care so much about the nameless women he slept with, this was his brother. And even though the Loki he once knew was gone, he would do what he could, with what will power he had, to assure that this one would not end up like him.

He kneaded at Loki's tendons with his thumbs in an attempt to help him relax. His muscles gradually loosened, and after he got his breathing under control, Loki nodded for Thor to continue. Almost immediately after Thor began thrusting into him, Loki wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it. It didn't take long for him to reach completion and he couldn't do more than release a sigh as Thor hit his prostate again and again and again.

"Brother please, before you make me hard again."

Thor groaned as he came inside his brother, and after setting Loki's legs down, he leaned forward with his elbows on either side of the other male's head. He pressed their foreheads together and tensed when Loki tangled his long fingers in his golden hair. He then found himself turning his head with Loki and pushed his tongue between the pair of lips that parted for him willingly.

"Alright Thor, you've played with him long enough."

xXxXx

As much as it disturbed Loki, he didn't want to let go of Thor. And judging by how he kept their lips together for just a bit longer, Thor didn't want to let go of Loki either. But Thor had been given an order, and he had no choice but to obey.

After he straightened his clothes and returned Mjolnir to its holster, Thor left the room as if the last few minutes never happened. Loki was wiping his hand and stomach with the sleeve of his robe when a weight next to him on the cushion made him jump. He looked up and saw his double with one arm slung over the back of the couch and he had a smirk on his face.

"So. Did you have fun? I sure enjoyed watching," the other Loki said as he traced cool fingertips up Loki's thigh, making him gasp and reel back. "I _must_ know, what was your big plan? Was it to seduce our brother? Or for him to have his way with you while I watched, in hopes that I might become, oh what's the word? Oh _yes_…jealous? Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but it didn't work."

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered.

"You're _sorry_?! I should beat you for even _considering _being unfaithful to me!" The older male shouted as he gripped Loki's hair and yanked his head back. "Oh no, I cannot do that. I would never want to ruin a pretty face like yours."

"I'll ngh…do anything you want," Loki hissed and tried not to reach up and pry the other's fingers away from his head. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

The dark chuckle he responded with made shudders run up Loki's spine. The grip in his hair loosened and the hand moved down to cup the side of his face. When the other dragged the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, Loki barely poked the tip of his tongue out and lapped at the digit playfully. The older male sniffed.

"I could use a bath. And _you _are going to wash me."

I am breaking all of my rules. NOT OKAY WITH THIS. And I can't write sex talk, sorry.

Is Thor redeemed now after the previous story? Sorta kinda? Well _I _forgive him. I feel bad for mindfucking him but Thorki. I think they should have gotten rid of the gag and just had Thor kiss Loki so he wouldn't be able to talk. And then ovaries worldwide would explode, causing an early Armageddon.

Lol I KNEW I shouldn't have posted this on AO3! But this fandom only had 15 fics, so I wanted to add to it. I only have the one-shot posted btw. But still…THOSE LITTLE PUNK ASS WHORES.

"Hmmm while I can't deny Loki/Loki is pretty hot, and this story is pretty hot too, the fact Loki thinks the only person who could love him is himself is pretty sad."

In the spirit of Lokicest: GO FUCK YOURSELF

I'm gonna be a little shit and only post a new chapter once I've received 1,000 hits from the previous chapter. Ohohoho~ I'm the bad guy!


	9. Time After Time Part 5

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Oh my God the reviews for the previous chapter killed me. You guys are awesome, I could kiss you.

So bath sex lol. Still don't have 1,000 hits so no chapter update for AO3 peeps yet. Bwahahahaaaa~

Time After Time Part 5

When they entered the washroom, Loki was baffled upon first seeing the tub. There were no buckets with which to pour water, as far as he could see. And the tub itself was above ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-well, um, it's just that…I have never seen anything like this before. I am unsure of what to do."

"Here. Let me show you."

Loki was instructed in how to turn on the faucets and how to adjust the water temperature. Once it was to the precise setting he liked, the future Loki stepped away to let the tub fill with water.

"Now, undress me."

Loki's eyes widened slightly. The man could just use magic, but he intended to humiliate Loki as much as possible. Or at least make him feel uncomfortable. And really, were all of these layers necessary? He tentatively picked at every element of the god's complex outfit, his brow furrowed in concentration. After he removed a piece, he folded it and set it neatly on the sink. He didn't realize how little clothing was left until he reached up again to find nothing. Loki froze and slowly lifted his head to gaze up at the smirking face of his double. He tried not to flinch when a hand began petting his hair and merely stood still.

"Well, hurry up. And don't forget to remove that, of course. I don't want you dripping water all over my floor."

"I'm getting in…with you?"

"Of course. You are not some _peasant_," the other Loki replied flippantly as he slid into the water. He dipped his head under the water for a few seconds before coming back up and shook it out. "I am not a very patient man, Loki."

'I noticed.'

Loki folded his robe and placed it on the sink before settling behind his future self. He was startled when two bottles were dangled in front of his face and he took them in trembling hands.

"Wash my hair first. Use the clearer bottle then the thicker one."

"How much?" The other Loki held his thumb and forefinger in a small circle about the size of a nickel and showed it to him.

"That much."

Loki nodded, even though he knew his double wouldn't see it. He squeezed some of the cream onto his palm then set the bottle on the nearby ledge. He began kneading his fingers through his future self's hair and against his scalp. He heard a quiet moan in front of him and decided he had done enough. After washing the foam from his fingers, he collected water in his hands.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"They are _now_."

Loki raised his arms and poured the water over the man's head a few times. Once his hair was completely rinsed, Loki repeated the same process because that was what the directions on the bottle said. He then did the same with the other substance, and by now his fingers were tired. After he placed the bottle on the ledge, yet another was dangled in front of his face.

"What is this?"

"Body wash."

Loki narrowed his eyes before snatching the bottle from the other male's hand. He glanced around for a cloth of some kind but couldn't find one.

"I do not see a wash cloth."

"Who said anything about using a wash cloth?" Loki's eyes widened. "You have two hands, as I recall."

"Yes. Of course."

After squirting the lotion into one hand, Loki set the bottle aside then rubbed both hands together. He ran his palms over his future self's back and shoulders, every once in awhile kneading muscles with his thumbs. He added more lotion to rub on the man's arms and sides. Loki had just finished washing the skin and was about to move onto his torso when a crooking finger caught his attention.

"Come around here so you can see what you're doing."

Loki knew his future self wasn't worried about that, but he did as he was told and knelt in front of him. He almost wanted to slap the smug expression off the man's face, but he held himself back. He tried to ignore the cold fingers in his hair that would occasionally caress the side of his face and neck before slowly trailing down his chest to pinch a nipple. Loki gasped and his entire frame shook from the onslaught on his skin.

"You know I don't want to hurt you. Yes?" The older man asked as his hand continued to move lower, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes."

"I care about you too much, and I couldn't live with myself if I really did follow through with one of my threats. But you know best of all that…I don't like sharing. Especially with Thor."

Loki looked down shamefully and gazed at the hand that had settled on his thigh. He spread his legs apart and the hand immediately moved inward before cupping his testicles. He thrust his hips into the hand on his crotch and gripped his future self's shoulders.

"My King, please!"

Loki whined in disappointment when the hand between his legs moved away, but then he was lifted by his hips so he was straddling the other male's lap. His arms were then raised above his head and wrists held together.

"Move," the older male breathed huskily into his ear.

Loki rolled his hips experimentally and rubbed their cocks together, letting out a moan and throwing his head back. The other male sucked on his neck and shoulder, leaving marks of possession on the pale skin. Loki altered his movements as commanded, and he was rewarded with lingering touches on his own body. By this point his skin had become much more sensitive, so this was something he desperately yearned for.

When three fingers entered him nearly simultaneously he didn't cry out in pain like before, mostly due to the fact that he was still stretched open from when he was with Thor. Instead, he emitted a sigh of bliss, and his legs would have collapsed under him if his arms weren't being held above his head.

"Mmm you make such pretty noises," the god said before licking across his collarbone and up the side of his throat. "I should have done this sooner."

Loki whimpered when the fingers pulled out, then his arms were lowered so he could wrap them around the man's shoulders. He _did _react when his future self's manhood penetrated him and he clenched around the cock inside him. He still wasn't used to its size.

"This is such a good look for you. Fucking yourself on my cock. Moaning, gasping and sighing like a litany. All for your King to hear, and no one else."

"Yes, Loki…yes. All for you."

Loki knew there would be bruises on his hips from how tight the fingers were digging into them, but it was so worth it. While their tongues grappled with each other, he gripped the older male's hair tightly and tugged at it when his lips were bitten. Loki gasped when a hand firmly gripped his cock and began pumping him with jerky movements. He thrust up to create more friction, and it wasn't long before he clouded the water with his release.

After a few more sharp thrusts, the older man buried himself deep inside Loki before filling him with his cum. Loki slumped forward and nuzzled against the god's throat, unable to do much else. He felt the man's head turn, and he allowed his eyes to slide shut when their lips pressed together.

Loki felt his double flick his wrist, then heard a strange gurgling noise as the water level seemed to get smaller and smaller. Eventually, the water was gone altogether and he cringed as he was lifted off of his future self's lap, the man's cock sliding out of him with a wet sound.

"Now, you will dry me. And then we shall retire for the night," the older male whispered as he trailed kisses up Loki's neck before licking the shell of his ear. All he could do was let out a throaty moan and nod.

They both got out of the tub and Loki grabbed two of the towels from the rack. He placed one on the floor so they wouldn't get the tile wet, then saved the other to do what he was asked. He came around to the man's back and squeezed the water out of his hair, trying not to tangle it, then moved down his shoulders, arms and back. When he reached the man's hips, he gulped, then looked up when he felt eyes on him.

"I don't know why you are so nervous. They are not so different from yours."

"Y-yes, of course. My apologies."

Loki got down on his knees and resisted the urge to avert his gaze. He pressed the towel against the man's buttocks, then dragged the cloth down, doing the same upwards. He tried to ignore the chuckle above him. After awhile, he moved down to his other self's legs, which was much easier and much less awkward. Until the other male spread his legs wide enough that Loki could see his half-hard member hanging between them.

"Just a bit of fun."

"Well I'm not amused," Loki hissed, scrubbing the man's legs harder in hopes of leaving a rash.

"Oh don't be like that, Loki. I shall make it up to you later," the older god said with a lilt.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Why, in bed of course! You will enjoy yourself, trust me."

"Trust _you_? The God of Lies?"

"Yes. And quit scrubbing so hard, you'll give me a rash."

Loki's still a slut who needs to get slapped. I don't think he'll ever be able to change my opinion of him, but it really is my fault. Meh.


	10. Time After Time Part 6

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Meep.

Time After Time Part 6

Loki was yanked out of the washroom by a hand on his wrist then practically thrown onto the bed. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he pulled against the other man's grip so he could be released. And once his body hit the mattress, he quickly sat up and tried to move away, but he was held down by a pair of thighs straddling him.

"And where do you thing _you're _going?"

"I'm sorry. I am still wet from the bath water. I never got a chance to dry myself."

"Do not worry, Loki. I am going to take care of you," his double whispered as he lightly pressed down on his chest. "Now, just lie back and allow me to pleasure you. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Tell me, Loki. What would you like for me to do to you?" The older god asked as he kneaded at the flesh of Loki's thigh.

"Kiss me."

"Where would you like to be kissed, Loki?"

Loki wordlessly turned his head to the side and bore his neck for the other man. His eyes slid shut and he let out a blissful sigh at the feeling of cool lips mouthing at his throat and under his jaw. Unlike a few moments ago, there were no teeth sinking into his flesh. Loki really wanted to grasp the man's hair, tell him how much he was enjoying this, but he had been told to just lay still.

"You may touch me, if that would please you."

Loki tangled his fingers in the dark hair, then gripped the god's arm when his mouth moved lower down his chest. He arched his back and moaned when a tongue circled and flicked his nipple. When he tried to spread his legs, a hand pressed down on one of his thighs to keep it in place. He looked up at his double questioningly, but the other male merely smirked at him.

"There is no need for that. I am going to take care of you," the man said before he leaned down and trailed kisses and gentle bites down his torso.

xXxXx

His past self looked apprehensive about this, and then he cried out when a tongue swirled around the head of his cock and licked some of the precum that had leaked at the slit. He whined and gripped the sheets, and his toes curled when the entire head was engulfed.

"Loki…what are you doing?"

"I'm sucking you off. What does it look like?" Loki asked incredulously.

"But why? This is below you." Loki only gave him a blank stare. "You are angry."

"What do you want, Loki? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I'm sorry. I…I should not have stopped you. Forgive me."

"Do you want me to continue?" The younger male nodded silently.

There was no hesitation before the Loki's mouth was on him again, earning a gasp. His past self tried to roll his hips, but the Loki's iron grip prevented him from doing so. Soon, the entire cock was in his mouth, and the younger man shuddered every time his tongue languidly licked around the shaft. Then all of a sudden it was gone.

"Shh…don't worry, Loki. I am not finished with you yet," he said, placing a finger against his pouting lips.

His counterpart was about to ask what he meant when Loki climbed over him and straddled his waist. The younger male's eyes widened as the he pressed the tip at his entrance, then lowered himself until it was completely sheathed inside.

"Oh my…gods! Are you okay? You didn't even prepare yourself!" The older man looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Heh. Compared to what I've been through, this tickles." His past self's brow furrowed and his lips set into a thin line. "Now fuck me."

The younger god gripped Loki's hips then thrust up into the man's ass. A crooked grin broke out across his face and he pressed his hands on his double's chest.

"Again. Harder."

"No. You do it."

"Are _you _giving _me _an order?"

"Yes…?" The younger male flinched when Loki patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy. I knew you had it in you."

The "boy" gasped as Loki raised and lowered himself on his cock as if it was nothing, as if he really felt no pain at all. Up and down, left and right, forwards and backwards. His past self was a writhing, gasping mess underneath him, seemingly awestruck by the feeling of Loki clenched around his cock. He looked up questioningly when his wrist was grabbed and the fingers were curled around the shaft of the older male's manhood.

"Make me come, Loki. Let us find completion together."

He did as he was told and gripped his double hard and jerked him fast, earning a hiss. But the god seemed pleased with his daring actions, judging by the smirk on his face. He knew perfectly well when he would tip over the edge, but he had no idea with regards to his younger self. All he could do was hold back and wait until he knew for sure.

The younger god kept losing his focus when the man above him would clench around him, seemingly tighter and tighter each time. Loki lowered his hand to wrap around his cock, and when he was thrust into particularly hard, he roughly stroked the head and tip. As he had wanted, they came together. Loki felt his past self cringe when he moved off of him, and as he laid boneless on the mattress, the god propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at him.

"You were beautiful."

"I _was_?"

"Yes."

"So you mean to say that I'm not _always_?"

"Don't be a smartass," Loki said, tugging on one of the younger man's ears. "Thank you. For allowing me to do that."

"Oh. Um. You're welcome. It was my pleasure." The younger male's cheeks darkened when his hand was lifted and Loki pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"That was the plan," he said with a wink.

His double reached up and cupped his face in his hands, combing his long thin fingers through the dark hair. Loki raised a questioning eyebrow when he let out a chuckle.

"Your hair is an absolute mess."

"I had forgotten how Obsessive Compulsive I used to be about my appearance."

"I need to look pretty!"

"You do not find me attractive?"

"That is a strange question to ask all of a sudden-"

"Do you find me attractive or not?"

He must have assumed Loki had been joking when he said that the first time. But he wasn't, and now he knew better. He wrapped his arms around the Loki's shoulders and nuzzled against his neck.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for making you angry again."

xXxXx

The older man rolled them over on their sides and hooked one of Loki's legs over his hip, then ran his hand along the inner thigh and kneaded at the flesh with his thumb. He seemed to enjoy doing that, or maybe he just liked the sounds Loki made. Maybe both.

"I would like to try something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You will find out in the morning."

"Why do I feel like I should be worried? _Should _I be worried?"

"Go to sleep."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes before pressing himself against the other's chest. He parted his thighs and groaned when a hand reached down between his legs and palmed at his perineum. Strange patterns were traced on the skin there, and then the hand moved up to do the same to his pectorals. Loki began squirming, then a mouth latched onto his throat and sucked on the flesh.

"Shh. I am almost finished." Loki let out a whimper and hid his face in the man's shoulder. "Okay, all done. You can relax now."

"What did you just do to me?"

"As I said before, you will find out in the morning."

Maybe some of you guys can figure it out. If not, that's okay. I still have no idea what's going on. Sorry if the POV change was confusing, but I didn't want it to be from T!Loki's the whole time. And now you know.


	11. Time After Time Part 7

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Oh hey some gender bending that I was totally not expecting! Seriously, they never tell me anything (little shits). Pronoun change, too, so NOBODY PANIC. Seriously, it can't be "he" because bewbs. And A!Loki has feels.

And to the anon who left the review about kittens: LET ME LOVE YOU.

Time After Time Part 7

When Loki awoke several hours later, he was curled up against his future self's chest, and the other man had an arm wrapped around his waist. He reached up to brush away some loose bangs when he noticed his hands were different. Thinner. He spared a glance downwards and saw that he had-

"BREASTS?! You turned me into a woman!"

"Charming. I'm dealing with a diva," the god deadpanned as he dug in his ear.

"Oh my gods, my voice! I sound absolutely horrid!" Loki shrieked, clutching at her throat. "Change me back. Now."

"Now? But we haven't even done anything yet."

"What the Hel is _that _supposed to mean? I am not doing _anything _while I'm like this."

Loki yelped when she was flipped onto her back and her wrists were pinned on either side of her head.

"Oh really? Is that what you think? Well, my dear, you are very…very…very…wrong."

The god trailed kisses and bites down Loki's throat until he took a pert nipple into his mouth and squeezed the other breast. Loki squirmed and curled her toes, grasping at the man's shoulder and tugging on his hair. Even though Loki had felt uneasy from the beginning, she started to feel _extremely _uneasy when her future self placed his free hand on her abdomen and rested his forehead there.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Right?" Loki asked with a slight tremor in her voice. She gulped when the other looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"You don't honestly believe that I have turned you into a woman just so I can fondle you." Loki's eyes widened.

"Ooooooh no! We are _not _going there! You change me back _right now_!" Loki exclaimed as she tried to push the man off of her.

Loki thrashed about after she was flipped over on her stomach and her wrists were pinned again. Her whole body shuddered when her new long hair was brushed aside and hot breath was blown on the back of her neck.

"I could take you like this. Even though I already have once, I could tell that you did not like it. I can only imagine what it must be like for a woman."

"Please don't do this. It is already immoral that we coupled while I was a man. But if you were to impregnate me, the consequences would be severe. We have gambled with time far too much already, let's not make it worse."

"My dear, sweet Loki," her future self cooed as he pet her hair. "Of course I know the risks. Yes, I am aware we are one in the same, but the funny thing is…I have no one else. You are the only person worthy of bearing my child."

"Why do you even need one?"

"Because Odin has stolen all the others, as you are well aware." Loki nodded begrudgingly. "I want at least one child that I can keep."

"What makes you think this one won't be taken away as well?"

"Odin cannot come down here. He will never put his filthy, pudgy hands on him. Or her."

Loki glanced over her shoulder at the god, who really did seem deeply upset. She heaved a sigh before turning her head sideways on the mattress.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Excellent. I knew you would." He kneaded at Loki's shoulders and a smirk spread across his face when the body beneath him slackened. "Now, let's experiment, shall we?"

"Wait, we're doing this _now_? What, do I become an insatiable sex demon in the future? I'm tired! And I want food."

"Fine. I'll get you your damn food," her future self hissed with a scowl on his face. "Don't go anywhere."

Once the man was gone, Loki got up from the bed and entered the washroom. After remembering how the faucet worked, she set it to the temperature she wanted and filled the tub with water. She had washed the god the night before, but she never got a chance to clean herself.

Loki found that washing all of this extra hair was quite tiresome, but if she was going to be trapped in this form for a year or longer, she would have to get used to it. Or she could cut it off. It wouldn't have any effect on the length of her normal hair…right? Loki was rinsing her hair and had her head partially underwater, so she didn't hear the door open and close as someone entered the room.

"Loki? Loki!" He set the plate down on the bed and looked around the room. "Damn it, Loki! I told you to stay here!"

"I'm in here!" She was going to have to get used to this new voice.

Loki's other self roughly pushed the doors open and entered the washroom, looking down at her with a scowl.

"Why did you not answer me?"

"Well…it was probably when I had my head underwater. I'm sorry I did not reply."

Loki reeled back when the man walked over and sat next to the tub. He grabbed one of her hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles before bringing it up to his cheek.

"I thought you left me," he said in a whisper.

Loki tentatively reached up and petted the top of the man's head. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead then tilted her head to rest against his.

"It is alright, I'm still here."

Loki flinched when the grip on her hand tightened and she felt him move his head to look at her.

"And you always will be, my dear."

"Loki, that hurts," she said, trying to pull her hand free.

"I could do much worse, if that is what you would prefer." Loki shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. You will have to speak up."

"No, my King. This is…sufficient enough."

"Come, let us get you dried off. Your food is getting cold."

Loki wouldn't admit it out loud, but she wasn't hungry anymore. She would probably earn a plate shattering over her head if she said anything. Loki got dressed in her robe that was left on the sink, then she followed the man out of the room. The contents on the plate were foreign to her, so she figured it must be another Budapest thing.

"Is this also from Budapest?"

"Is it not to your liking?"

"It's fine. I was merely curious."

"Yes, it is from Budapest. According to Barton, they eat these for breakfast. A sandwich filled with túró cheese and mortadella sausage."

"Their language is strange. To me at least."

"It took several attempts to get the pronunciation right."

Loki nodded once in acknowledgement. Loki was thankful to the man for distracting her. If she had been eating in complete silence, she probably would have vomited, which would be very, very bad. She wasn't completely finished, but even with the man talking to her, she couldn't eat it all.

After the plate was set on the bedside table, the man came back over and sat in front of Loki, then gripped the back of her head before pulling her into a kiss. Loki stiffened and clutched at his shoulders in an attempt to push him off. When they separated he looked at her with an expression of genuine confusion.

"Why do you resist me?"

"My breath is disgusting." She felt like a complete idiot for saying that, but it was true.

"I care not," he replied and moved in for another kiss, but she pushed at him again and turned her head sideways to avoid him.

"But I do."

"Fine. There are other places on your body that I can touch besides your mouth."

Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but it was a good place to end it before moving onto the next one. So you'll get two updates to make up for it. And now you know.


	12. Time After Time Part 8

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

More A!Loki feels. Again, I am really sorry.

Time After Time Part 8

Loki's past self let out a moan when he kissed her on the neck and collarbone. When he pressed his lips against the skin underneath her jawbone, she whined and this brought a smirk to his face.

"You like it when I touch you there, hmm?"

"Yes. It feels _so good_."

"Mmm, I wonder where your other sensitive spots are." Loki smirked at the wary expression on her face. "Lay down on your back."

With slight apprehension, the woman did as she was told, and a groan escaped her lips when Loki attached his mouth to her throat. She turned her head to the side in order to offer more access to her skin. When he settled her arms on either side of her head, she gripped the sheets to use as an anchor.

Loki was pleased with her pliancy and obedience, and a smirk spread across his face. He leaned down again and mouthed at her jawbone, then bit at the skin below and ran his tongue over the leftover bruise. The woman underneath him was panting and curling her toes, and she arched her back in order to press herself against him. Loki maneuvered one of her legs to wrap around his hip then grinded experimentally against the area between her legs.

He could tell she wanted to reach up and touch him, but Loki had her wrists pinned using the metal cuffs she still wore. He quickly pulled her robe open then separated the fabric, revealing the rest of her body to him. Loki knew she was scared, judging by the way she was trembling and avoiding his gaze. He leaned down and nuzzled against the side of her neck, the same way he had when they first met.

"Do not worry. I will go slowly. Tell me to stop if you must."

"Are you going to prepare me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. And I will do so properly, not the way Thor did it."

"It wasn't his fault…" She left the subject at that, not wanting to make him angry.

Loki held his hand out and a small bottle materialized. After pouring some of the contents on his palm, Loki set the bottle to the side, then coated two fingers in the substance. His past self chewed on her bottom lip and arched her back into a round curve when the tips of his fingers pressed inside her.

"It won't hurt as much if your body is relaxed."

"'As much'?" She asked flatly.

"Well, yes and no. It's your first time being taken this way. Except that one time that we won't talk about…"

"And the 'no'?"

"You are…much less dry here. That is really the only way to put it."

"I don't think that is grammatically correct." She whimpered when he pushed all the way inside her. "Okay, I get it. I'm wet. But it still hurts."

"Why do you think I am doing this? It's to make you feel more comfortable later." "Just get on with it."

Loki pulled his fingers out with a wet noise then leaned forward so his face was between her legs. His past self yelped when he swiped his tongue across her folds, lapping up the fluids that were leaking from her opening. She thrust her hips up, causing his tongue to enter her. He alternated between licking her, kissing her opening, and then he pulled her clit into his mouth and suckled on it vigorously.

"Loki, I'm going to…"

"Do it. Come for me, love."

She cried out as her orgasm washed over her, and her entire body trembled as she tried to even out her breathing. After she had gotten her breath under control, her eyes widened.

"What did you just call me?"

Instead of answering her, Loki pressed his lips against hers. She parted her lips when he tried to push his tongue between them. She gasped into his mouth and tugged at her bonds when he entered her. When tears began to streak down her face, Loki pressed their foreheads together. With one hand gripping her hips, Loki used the other to pet her hair and caress her face.

"I will be careful with you. I swear." She nodded wordlessly and sucked in a breath. "I'm going to move now."

xXxXx

Loki gritted her teeth when she felt the man's cock slide out of her then back in. It was as if she was aware of every point of contact from his flesh rubbing against hers. She heard him tell her to breathe, so she inhaled deeply and blew the air out in the same fashion. She could feel him adjusting his position, as if he was looking for something inside her. A moan escaped her lips when he found it.

From that moment on, her other self continued to hit that spot relentlessly, and her body became boneless. Loki thrust against him in an attempt to pull his cock in further, as well as apply more pressure to her sensitive area every time he hit it. When she began repeating his (their) name, this spurred him on, increasing his rhythm and gripping her hips tighter.

"Who do you belong to, Loki? Who do you serve above all others?"

"I belong to you. I serve my King," Loki answered breathlessly.

Loki cringed when she felt the man spill his seed inside her. She had no choice but to wait until he released her hands, because her arms were stiff by this point. She loosened her tense muscles when he began to trail kisses all over her body. She parted her lips for his tongue to entwine with hers, and she was beginning to wonder where this change in behavior had come from.

He had never treated her (or him in his normal form) with this much tenderness. She then figured that it was because she would be the mother of his unborn child and he didn't want any harm to come to her. And while this concept was disgusting and wrong, Loki found that she didn't mind as much as she had at first.

Loki nearly rejoiced when her arms were free and she rubbed her wrists, which were slightly red and blistering. She stiffened when he grabbed her wrists and curled his fingers in order to completely encircle his hands around them. At first she didn't know what he had planned, but then she felt a strange warmth sink into her skin, and she realized he was healing her. He released her and she rotated her wrists to look at the now unblemished skin.

"Thank you."

The man maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides with Loki's back pressed against his chest. She relaxed her muscles as he kissed her shoulder and caressed her side. He moved his hand and pressed his open palm over her abdomen. Loki laid her hand over his and linked their fingers together.

"I love you."

For a moment Loki's brain shut down. While she was trying to come up with a way to respond, she realized that, while it was beyond strange, she reciprocated his feelings. She hoped that squeezing his hand would be enough of a reassuring response.

I'm sorry about this. I really am.

I don't remember who it was, but somebody on Tumblr said "Loki has been impregnated by everyone except himself." And my mind screamed "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

And then this happened…

Finally got 1000 hits on AO3, so I guess that means I have to post the next chapter. -sigh-

I can't believe this story is longer than my FrostHunt fic (which I really should be working on but Lokicest).


	13. Time After Time Part 9

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

A!Loki feeling up T!Loki because bewbs.

Time After Time Part 9

When Loki awoke a few hours later, she saw that, much to her chagrin, she still retained the form of a woman. This wasn't much of a surprise, but she had really hoped the spell would wear off after their coupling. She looked over her shoulder and saw her future self was still asleep. He appeared much more innocent and serene in slumber, nothing like the psychotic, bipolar man who brainwashes people and takes over large cities.

She noticed that his brow was furrowed and he was tightly gripping the sheets, so Loki figured he was having an unpleasant dream. She laid back down on her side facing towards him and tentatively reached up to pet his unruly hair. His features became more relaxed and he leaned his head into her hand.

After loosening his hold on the sheets, the god blinked his eyes open and stared at her. He removed her hand from his hair and brought it down to place a kiss on her knuckles. Loki couldn't help but blush at this gesture and she averted her gaze. The man's hand moved down even more and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Loki set her palms on his chest and kneaded at the muscle of his shoulder. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her on the lips, which she parted so he could push his tongue into her mouth. Loki emitted a sigh when they separated and he moaned against her neck before biting at the skin. She let out a yelp when she felt one of his fingers stroke back and forth against her center, occasionally pressing the tip inside teasingly.

"Loki please, not now. I just woke up."

"I know. I wasn't going to take you again. You have already fulfilled your duty. I merely wish to touch you."

"Oh. Well, alright. I suppose that should be harmless enough."

"Good. Shall I continue?" Loki couldn't do much more than nod.

The man returned to his former task of sucking on the skin of her throat, earning a groan when he ran his tongue along the underside of her jaw. He pushed his fingers inside her again and crooked them slightly. He slid them in and out of her, coating his fingers with her fluids.

Loki whined when he pulled out, but when he prodded at her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed them inside. She held onto his hand so he couldn't pull away and sucked her essence off his fingers greedily. When she deemed them clean, she released his hand and allowed him to pull out.

"You wish to ask me something." Loki looked at him with an expression of confusion. "Something is on your mind and you wish for me to give you an answer."

"Oh. Well…" Loki nibbled on her bottom lip before gathering up the courage to speak. "Did you mean what you said earlier? After we had sex."

"Would it displease you if I say yes?"

"Well no. It's just…no one has ever said that to me."

"I know."

"Oh, right. Of course you would." Loki gripped at the sheets. "So did you mean it? And be honest, no matter how painful that might be."

"Yes. I did mean it."

"You must have a severe case of Narcissistic Personality Disorder in order to fall in love with yourself." The man looked at her with a blank stare. "I'm sorry. I should not say things like that."

Loki pressed herself against the man's front as he ran his knuckles over her spine. She moved her hands over his chest before leaning forward and taking one of his nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"Loki…" The god sighed, then stiffened when she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock and stroked him. "Are you trying to kill me?" Loki moved her mouth away then blew warm air over the nub, causing it to harden even more and turn a darker shade of red.

"You are unsatisfied?"

"No, it feels good. _Too _good."

Loki gasped when she was lifted and positioned so she was straddling the man's hips. She was worried that he had gone back on his word, but then she was moved so his cock was pressing against the front of her cunt. Knowing what he wanted her to do, Loki raised herself on her knees and grinded against his shaft. This sensation of their skin rubbing against each other made her cunt throb and more of her juices leaked out of her opening and covered his manhood.

Loki placed her hands on his chest to keep herself upright, in the process pushing her breasts together. Loki whined when her future self cupped one and kneaded the flesh. She arched her back so more of her chest was offered to him, and he opened his hand wider to grab more of her breast. Loki leaned into his touch and rolled her hips more in order to increase the amount of friction being inflicted on her cunt.

"Now who is the insatiable one?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"You started it."

"Like I said…_smartass._"

The man chuckled and cupped the back of Loki's head and pulled her down for a kiss. Because of the odd angle, Loki stopped her movements and let him take control. He applied more pressure to her head, telling her to lay down, which she did. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. She gasped when he rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, sometimes pinching and gently tugging on it with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh gods Loki. Don't stop," she moaned and rocked her hips so she was fucking herself on his fingers.

Loki stiffened when the man removed his fingers and moved his hands to wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled her towards him so she was seated on his lap. She tried to move off of him, but he only tightened his grip.

"Loki, you said you wouldn't."

"There are other places on your body that will take my cock."

Loki tried to struggle and escape his hold, then she suddenly found herself on her stomach. She was shaking from nervousness, then her body relaxed as he began rubbing his hand over her back and her sides. She emitted a sigh from the sensations of his knuckles running a trail down her spine. Loki yelped when the man's tongue followed the path of his fingers. She moaned and fisted the sheets when he nuzzled the area between her shoulder blades and nipped at the skin.

Loki turned her head and bit the flesh of her arm when he entered her. Just like last time, there was no preparation, and it hurt. It was at that moment when Loki wished the woman's anatomical makeup included a prostate because then she wouldn't be as aware of the pain from the man's dry, raw thrusts into her hole.

Loki whined when the man started to pound into her with rough thrusts that pushed her down into the mattress. She fisted the sheets when she felt his grip on her hips tighten, and she knew there would be bruises there later. Loki began panting and moaning when the older Loki reached an arm around and squeezed her breast, occasionally pinching and twirling the nipple.

"Finger yourself," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I…I can't. It's too much."

"I care not. Just do it," he hissed, pinching and tugging at the nipple for emphasis.

Loki decided that she would need to keep track of all the man's random mood swings. With slight hesitancy, she moved one of her hands between her legs and rotated a finger over her folds, pushing inside once in awhile and emitting a hiss. Loki wasn't sure why he always had her touch herself when they had sex, but he must have liked it because she felt his cock harden inside her.

His orgasm was unexpected, and she cried out when he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Loki pressed another finger into her cunt and pumped them with vigor. Even though it was painful, she didn't want it to last very long. She bit down on the sheets when her orgasm washed over her, and her entire body was wracked with shudders. She whimpered into the fabric when he pulled out and she slumped over on her side to try and catch her breath.

She felt her future self lower his hand from her breast down to settle his open palm over her abdomen. It somewhat surprised her that one moment he would be rough with her, and then the next he would be tender and careful in the way he handled her. When the god emitted a "hmm" of satisfaction, Loki started to feel worried. He rolled over onto his side and pressed up against her before leaning his face next to her ear. What he said next made her heart stop.

"You are with child."

Ooooooh shit! It'll be explained in the next chapter why Fem!Loki got preggo so quickly, but if you MUST know, it's because of magic~

Ugh, why is this story longer than my FrostHunt fic? Fo real.


	14. Time After Time Part 10

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Loki feels.

Time After Time Part 10

Loki jerked her head around to look at him with wide eyes.

"How? How can I be pregnant already? We had sex only a few hours ago!"

"Because _I_ will it so. It also has to do with our combined magic, as well as the fact that Jot-"

He suddenly stopped and a terrified expression crossed his face. Loki waited for him to continue speaking, but he seemed frozen. With some hesitancy, Loki placed her hand over the one that he had pressed against her abdomen.

"Loki? What's wrong?" She squeezed his hand, but there was no response. "If it was something I said, I am sorry."

This time he gripped her hand and linked their fingers together. He then leaned down and nuzzled at her neck before placing feather-light kisses on her shoulder.

"You have done nothing wrong. You're perfect."

Even though he sounded sincere, which Thor had accused her…him…of being incapable, Loki could tell that his mind was elsewhere. Loki turned around so she was facing him and rubbed the area between his neck and shoulders. She tilted her head up and kissed his chin, sucking on the skin there. He sighed in contentment and gripped her arms before pulling her flush against him.

"I love you, Loki. So much. And I'm sorry that I-" She shushed him and petted his hair soothingly.

"It's alright. I understand." She chuckled. "Believe me, I understand."

"This was a mistake," he whispered while shaking his head. "I should never have brought you here."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Loki heaved a sigh. "I am trying to be supportive, but I think the sex change has made me come off more sassy than I intend to."

For a while neither of them said anything, and for someone as vocal as future Loki -when it applied to world domination or whatever it was he liked to talk about-, this was a bit disconcerting. If idea light bulbs were real, younger Loki just had one appear above her head.

"How about a bath?"

The man was silent for a moment and he stared ahead of him blankly. Then a thin smile graced his features and he looked down at her.

"I would like that."

xXxXx

As opposed to the previous time, Loki not only washed his past self, but he also dried her. She deserved it, after everything he had just put her through within the last few hours. He delighted in the sounds she made whenever he kissed her inner thigh and nipped at her hip bone. He nuzzled into the dark curls between her legs and flicked his tongue against her clit before standing up from the floor and pulling her trembling form against him. It pleased him how perfectly their bodies melded together, as if he was meant to hold her like this. If Loki had Narcissistic Personality Disorder, he didn't mind.

Loki covered the woman's lips with his own, and he groaned when she dragged her nails over his chest. He wanted _so badly _to take her again, to have his cold body enveloped in her warmth, but he knew it would not be the best thing for her, even if she reciprocated his selfish desires. What she needed right now was something he never had. Someone to love her and treat her as if she is the center of their world.

"Loki?"

"Mmm?"

"Would…would it be alright if…I saw Thor again?" She stammered, averting her gaze. "I don't know if I will ever see the Thor of my time again. And, well, I miss him."

Loki hesitated for a moment. Of course he didn't want her to see him again, considering how much he despised the man. And after what happened the last time they were together…well, technically that was _his _fault. Loki thought it over some more and decided that, above all else, her happiness was the most important thing that mattered.

"Alright." A bright smile lit up the woman's face and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Loki tightened his grip on her waist and buried his nose in her thick hair, breathing in her scent. Even though they were the only ones in the room, Loki still wanted to get the point across to anyone who was aware of them that she belonged to him and him only.

xXxXx

"Loki? Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, you are kind of suffocating me." The god released her and took a couple steps back, and Loki felt a bit bad for saying anything.

"My apologies…"

The last thing Loki had ever expected to hear from the man's mouth was an apology. Even _Loki _rarely apologized in _her _time. Her future self waved his hand and her body started to glow again. She was about to scold him when that same robe from before, or one just like it, materialized on her body. But a few seconds later he was adorned with one similar instead of his armor. She could tell that he was trying not to anger her. As a sign that she approved of this gesture, Loki smiled at him and held out her hand. The other Loki was not exactly the type of person to show any outward emotion unless it was anger, but he still took the offered hand. Anything that gave him an excuse to touch her.

"You will have to lead the way, since I do not know my way around this place."

"Well, I'm not complaining," the god said as he rested a hand on Loki's hip.

Loki tried to ignore the shiver that ran up her spine, and it had nothing to do with his words. It was as if after the moment they coupled, her skin had become overly sensitive when it came into contact with his, even through the material of her robe. The man seemed to notice this because he kneaded at the bone with his thumb before slowly sliding his hand down between her legs.

"Loki stop," she gasped and squirmed in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." He released her and took a few steps back. "Forgive me."

Loki glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was already walking towards the door. She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears then followed silently, clasping her hands in front of her. Neither one of them spoke the entire time, and when they arrived at the penthouse, Loki took a seat on the sofa from the time before without being told. A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered what happened on the couch the last time she had been there. It appeared to have been cleaned since then.

xXxXx

Using the power he had over his subject's mind, he mentally called to Thor, and within moments the blonde landed with a thud a few feet away. Loki smirked at the sight of the once-proud god kneeling at his feet.

"Rise, Thor." The man did as he was told. "Here is how it is going to work. I will relinquish some of my control over your mind so you will be able to communicate more…freely…with Loki. If I detect any _hint _of betrayal, you will be punished. Is that understood?" Loki rolled his eyes when he received no response.

After calling forth his staff, there was a bright blue light as its power activated. The color of Thor's eyes returned to normal, and the man blinked a few times to clear them. Loki turned on his heel and gestured for Thor to follow him inside, not noticing the blonde's gaze linger on the staff in his hand. When Thor entered the room, his eyes widened when they settled on the person seated on the sofa.

"I'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves," Loki said dismissively.

xXxXx

Even after the man left, Thor was still staring at the figure on the couch in awe. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and cleared her throat.

"Well say something."

"What sorcery is this?"

"He turned me into a woman, what does it look like?"

"But why? I know he is disturbed in the head, but…_this_?" Loki sighed and looked down at her folded hands. "Why has he done this to you?"

"Promise you won't get angry and break something."

"What is that-?"

"Put Mjolnir where you cannot reach it then come sit over here. Please, Brother."

Thor missed being referred to by that title in a way that was not full of hatred. He knew it was because this Loki still thought them to be related by blood, but Thor would always see their relationship that way. He had no idea what to expect her to say, but he would do as she asked and listen to her. Be there for her as much as he could before his free will was taken from him again.

Thor set Mjolnir on the floor near the entryway before coming over and sitting next to Loki on the sofa. For awhile neither one of them said anything, then Loki lifted her hand and held it out to Thor. The god was shocked at how thin it was. Not that he had held Loki's hand many times in their long lives together, but it was strange to say the least. Thor had always thought that Loki was feminine, but he never went so far as to literally identify him with the female gender. Even after the Sleipnir incident.

"Are you willing to listen now?"

"Yes."

"And you won't get mad?" Thor hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I won't get mad."

"Alright. Well, as you are aware…every single one of my children has been taken from me. The Loki of this time period wanted another child, that he was certain he would not lose. I don't know how he was so sure of this, but he mentioned something about Odin not being able to come here because the Bifrost doesn't work."

"Wait, so…he turned you into a woman so you can bear him a child?" Thor asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm already pregnant, Thor." The blonde spluttered.

"How?! You haven't even been here two days!"

"Thor, don't squeeze my hand so hard."

"Sorry." Thor loosened his grip until he had almost let go of her hand completely. "How does he treat you?"

"He is a bit handsy." Thor chuckled. "I think it is because he yearns for someone else's affection, something I never had and apparently something I still have yet to receive in the future."

"But he is good to you."

"Yes. Much different from yesterday, that's for sure."

"Loki, about that-"

"Thor, please. It's okay. You had no control over your actions. And…I sort of made you go further than necessary." Loki sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "So, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Loki looked down when Thor's hand went slack in hers, and then she lifted her head to see that his gaze was focused in front of him and his eyes had glazed over. She reached up and shook his shoulder, but received no response. She heaved a sigh before pulling their hands apart and looking up at the man sadly.

"Goodbye, Thor."


	15. Time After Time Part 11

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Oh hey fast update that's cool.

The happy couple has a lovers' spat and A!Loki goes batshit cray cray

Time After Time Part 11

Loki watched as Thor got up from the couch and walked away seemingly in a daze. She jumped slightly when a hand settled on her shoulder before moving over and caressing her neck.

"How was your little chat with Thor?"

"Short." Loki didn't need to turn around to know that he was scowling. "But it was nice to see him."

Loki looked to the side when the man came over and sat next to her where Thor had been only a few moments before. While he had one arm settled over the back of the couch, he used his free hand to stroke her arm with his knuckles, making her stiffen.

"I am pleased that you are happy." A hint of a smile crept onto her face.

"Yes. Thank you."

Loki rotated her body and leaned against him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled his nose before pressing their lips together. She gasped when he effortlessly lifted her onto his lap and rubbed his hand along her thigh.

"Insatiable," Loki hissed when he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Smartass," he breathed against her throat. "I can't help it, Loki. You taste so good."

"Oh, so you want to eat me, now?" The smirk on his face made her eyes widen. "That is _not _what I meant and you know it."

"I was under the impression that you _liked _when I did that to you."

"I do. Just…not right now."

"Why not?" He sounded like a petulant child whose parents wouldn't buy him the toy he wanted, pout and everything.

"I just don't want to!" Loki yelled and scrambled out of his hold. "It's just sex sex sex all the damn time!"

"I thought you liked it…"

"I do. But I can't do this all the time. It's tiring."

"I'm sorry."

Loki heaved a sigh before returning to her seat on the couch. She drew the man into an embrace and he encircled one of her arms with his fingers.

"No, _I'm _the one who should be sorry. These hormones are not very compatible with my mood swings."

xXxXx

Even though this would technically be considered a bad thing, Loki smiled, albeit ruefully, regardless. Loki couldn't remember a time in his life when he had smiled this much, when he had been this happy. Maybe the fact that he was in love had something to do with it. But that was merely a wild guess, of course.

"Will you show me the rest of your tower? And who is the 'Stark' person that man with the arrows was talking about before? Did this used to belong to him before you took over?"

"Shh, slow down, Loki. One question at a time." She covered her mouth and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "If you wish to see it, I will show it to you.

"Tony Stark was once a wealthy inventor and entrepreneur and owner of Stark Industries, a company that used to build weapons. He then built technology that was focused on the environment and helping people, which led to the 'Iron Man' project," Loki said while petting his past self's hair.

"'Iron Man'?"

"A armored suit he wore when he fought enemies. It contained Midgardian weapons such as…'rocket launchers,' 'missiles,' 'repulsor rays,' and…other 'guns,'" Loki explained, doing quotation marks with his fingers. "At first he was alone, then he joined the Avengers to fight against me. I am sure you have already figured out the end result to that.

"And yes, this used to be his tower. I liked it, so I claimed it as mine."

"Was Thor in the Avengers?"

"Why are you so curious about _Thor _all of a sudden? If I'm not mistaken, you snuck the Frost Giants into Asgard to ruin his coronation. To ruin your brother's _big day_."

She looked down at her folded hands in her lap and hunched over. Her body trembled as she released a shuddered breath.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I won't ask again." Her eyes shifted and she seemed to shrink even more. "You know what, it's okay. I don't need to see the tower. I just want to rest for awhile."

"Very well," Loki said as he rose from the couch. "We shall return to-"

"Alone." Loki merely nodded.

"Barton. Escort Loki to our room."

Apparently she didn't know he was there because her eyes widened when the archer approached them from his spot against the wall. The question was clear on her face.

'Had he been there the entire time?'

Loki tried not to feel disappointed when she didn't look at him. When she and Barton were gone, he had to resist the urge to blow up everything in the room. There was something else he could do instead. As the staff materialized in his right hand, he turned towards the balcony.

"Thor!" While he waited for the blonde to come to him, Loki clenched and unclenched his fist at his side, gripping the staff's handle until it creaked. When he landed outside, Loki whirled around and faced him with a scowl. "Come here, Thor! Now!"

While he reveled in the fact that the man was obedient and followed every single one of his commands, Loki had to grudgingly admit that he missed the boisterous, energetic, Golden Son of Asgard. But only a little bit. As soon as Thor was standing a few feet away from him, Loki dropped his staff on the ground with a clatter then closed the distance between them and tightly wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"This is all _your _fault! She is angry with me because of _you_! Oh, I would so enjoy killing you. I would give _anything _to watch the life leave those disgusting blue eyes." Loki tightened his grip. "But she would never forgive me. You are important to her. She…_loves_ you."

Loki dug his nails into the man's flesh, drawing blood, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why, Thor? Why do you always get everything, while I end up with nothing?"

It was subtle, because of the minimal height difference, but Thor flicked his eyes down and they lingered for a short moment before being forced up again by the enchantment over his mind.

"I am sorry, Brother."

Loki snarled and shoved the man to the floor, keeping a firm grasp on his throat as he knelt over him.

"I don't want your pity! And we! Are! Not! _Family_!" Loki shouted, bringing the back of Thor's head against the floor for each emphasized word.

When he released him, the man didn't move. Loki knew that Thor was still awake, he just wouldn't go anywhere until Loki told him to. Loki stood up and took a few steps back, and after observing the other male on the floor with scrutiny, he turned on his heel and left the room. Somebody would come by eventually and pick him up. It wasn't _his _problem.

Loki had no idea how much "alone time" his past self would want, and he knew he couldn't just pace in front of the door until he decided that she had slept long enough. If she was even sleeping. She had used the word "rest," which could mean several things. In the end, Loki ended up outside his room wearing a hole in the floor from his aggravated pacing. Not literally, of course. He was in mid-stride when he heard the knob turn and the door open a crack.

"Loki, what in the Nine Realms are you _doing_?" He opened his mouth then shut it. "Are you _pacing_?"

"Yes. I am pacing."

Loki noticed that her hair was damp and she smelled like his body wash. Curse Odin and his beard, he had missed out. Shaking her head, she opened the door wider and stepped to the side.

"It is _your _room, after all. I can't exactly bar you from it."

xXxXx

After closing the door behind them, Loki tugged at the sleeve on her robe, which had curled up at the edge. When she looked up at the room's other occupant, her eyes widened comically.

"What happened to your hair?"

The man's mouth hung open again and Loki rolled her eyes. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair and brushed it back, patting it down and flattening it on his head. She flinched when he grabbed her wrists in a loose grip and pulled them down between their bodies. He pressed his lips to the knuckles on each hand and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, Loki."

"I know. And I forgive you."

I think it's kinda hot that they both refer to each other as "Loki". Just sayin'.


	16. Time After Time Part 12

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

I feel like I should change the description because it says "short stories." Or maybe this should just be a fic on its own…nah, too lazy.

1,000 more hits on AO3 so I guess that means I have to post another chapter. By the way, it'll be Part 2 of the Loki/Loki/Loki/Loki/Loki/Loki story (hehe that was fun). Ain't I a little shit?

Time After Time Part 12

"So, how was your…?" The god mumbled, gesturing to Loki's still somewhat wet, but now clean, body.

"Oh. It was nice. Thank you."

"Good."

An awkward silence stretched between them. From their places in the main sitting room, which they hadn't even made use of until now, Loki was looking at different things on the walls, while her future self was burning holes in the floor with his eyes. Figuratively speaking, of course. After awhile, Loki finally took pity on him and decided that she should at least say something.

"Loki-"

"Yes?" He snapped his head up and looked at her with an expression akin to eagerness, almost as if he had been waiting for her to address him.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." She went silent when he started shaking his head.

"No. _I'm _the one who is sorry. I have expected far too much from you. And…gods, I have ruined your life, your hope of a future."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"I have taken you from your own time period and kept you prisoner in mine? And I turned you into a _woman_!" Loki looked down at herself for a couple seconds before returning her gaze to the man across from her.

"Yes. I noticed."

Loki heaved a sigh at his kicked-puppy expression, which she had seen on Thor's face _many_ times. She ran her fingers through her hair, momentarily forgetting that it was much longer now (and still damp), so they got stuck about halfway through. She snarled and tugged them roughly, pulling out a few strands. Brushing her hair back had always been a habit when she was a man. It appeared that she would have to give it up until she changed back.

Loki was sure that this depression was probably just a phase the man was going through, and he would be back to his old deranged, blood-drinking, baby-killing self in no time. Well, she had never actually _seen _him eat (maybe he was lying about liking the Budapest food just so she would eat it, or to make the archer guy feel better about his cooking skills), and in all world-domination endeavors, at least one baby gets killed. And a dog. But enough about dead babies and dogs.

The main point is that Loki felt that she needed to be there for him while he was so upset. He didn't really have anybody else. Loki wasn't sure how exactly to go about it, and she really wished that her mother was there to give her advice. If anyone was an expert on this sort of thing, it would be Frigga. Not only did she have four sons to deal with, but she also had a husband.

Well, Hodur's blind and not much of a problem child. And Balder is her precious, perfect little baby, so he doesn't count either. So really, all she has is Thor's violent, egotistical personality and Loki's withdrawn, angsty bad moods. And Odin. There is not much else to say there.

But if Loki were to replace Frigga, things would be much different. Odin doesn't respect or even acknowledge Loki. In _this_ situation, the god sees Loki as his equal. Not only because they are practically the same person, but because he has seen what she has seen. He knows what she knows, has lived her entire life and more. To him, she is not weak, useless and inferior. To him, she is strong and worthy, and she has a purpose.

If they _both _were to switch roles, Loki would be Frigga and her future self would be Odin, and figuratively speaking that would mean they were-

"Ooooooh myyyyy…"

"Loki? Are you alright? You're hyperventilating," the god said, brushing his knuckles over her face.

"I'm fine…!" She wheezed.

xXxXx

Loki knew it would be a bad idea to read her mind, but he was worried about her, and she seemed incapable of coherent speech at the moment. As he continued to stroke her cheek, he cupped the back of her head with his other hand and entered her subconscious.

Emotions he felt varied from flattered to puzzled to angry (regarding Odin and Thor), and when he reached her final thought, he was slightly taken aback.

'Oh.'

After he pulled out, he stiffened when he saw that she was looking at him with an accusatory glare.

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" Loki's eyes widened. "I could feel you."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I knew you would tell me no if I asked for your permission."

"I know. Just…try to give me some kind of a warning next time."

"'Next time?' So, I'm just supposed to tell you 'By the way, I'm going to read your mind now.'"

"Yes."

Shock was written plainly on Loki's face. The way she looked at him was…honest.

"You really trust me that much?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?" She asked with a mischievous grin on her face, which reminded him of the time he asked Thor the exact same question on the Bifrost before they fought each other. "I trust you because I _know _you. I'm the only one who does. And _you_ know _me_."

Loki appeared to be pondering this and there was an expression of doubt on his face. The look she gave him was one of disappointment. Hoping to bring him out of his stupor, she got up from her chair and sat in his lap. Loki was jarred slightly, and he was about to protest when she placed his hands on her slender hips, but she beat him to it by pressing a finger to his mouth. That finger was quickly replaced by a pair of lips and a tongue, which separated his own without much resistance.

Loki noticed that her hair was a bit cool when he reached up and tangled his fingers in it, but it was nearly completely dry by now. When they separated for air, his past self had her hands splayed across his chest and pressed their foreheads together. He had no idea why she was doing this, showing him any kind of affection. Loki didn't deserve it, or her.

"Loki, why are you doing-?"

"Shh…it's okay. I'm going to take care of you," she whispered, cupping one side of his face and rubbing his temple with her thumb.

"I do not understand."

"You don't need to. Just let go."

'"Let go." What a fine choice of words.'

But despite the unfavorable memories that were brought forth from her statement, Loki did as she commanded of him. He gave himself over to her completely, submitted to her touch. Despite his Frost Giant heritage, his body felt like it was on fire wherever hands came into contact with skin.

The woman above him adjusted her body so she was straddling Loki's lap before attaching her lips to his throat and mouthing at the skin there. The way he groaned and pulled her tightly against him spurred her on. She had made it clear that she did not want to have full-on sex with him, and he couldn't really blame her. Apparently she had something else in mind, and Loki was able to figure out what it was when she reached down between them and cupped his erection through the material of his robe.

Loki's moans were cut off by her mouth, which was once again on his. Almost as soon as it was there, every source of physical contact seemed to completely vanish. Then he looked down when he could feel the belt of his robe being untied and the silk folds falling open. All he remembered after that was soft hands trailing up his thighs, and a mischievous smirk, so much like his own, disappearing between his legs.

Everything else after that was a bit fuzzy.

Honest to God I typed "porpoise" instead of "purpose." I really need to stay away from Tumblr. No seriously, I do, because they're pissing me off just as much as the people on AO3.

If you weren't able to figure out what made T!Loki lose her shit, it was because when she mentally compared the two of them to Odin and Frigga, she altered it so that she was the other Loki's wife. I'd lose my shit too, but not in a bad way.

I watch way too many alien invasion movies. ALL THE DEAD BABIES! And dogs.

Just one more chapter after this and then I'll finally be able to focus on the stories I SHOULD be working on. I honestly don't know if I will add to this or not, but I'll leave it set as incomplete in case the Lokis decide to mindfuck me again.


	17. Time After Time Part 13

Pairing: Avengers!Loki/Thor!Loki

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: AU where Loki won in _The Avengers, _travels back in time and kidnaps his past self whom he plans to keep as a concubine (because Loki's head is a bag full of cats and he seriously needs to get laid)

Warnings: Loki/Loki, some clone sex yay, bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, possibly non-con stuffs perhaps maybe I dunno

Don't own Loki or any other Avengers characters. Sadness.

Last chapter! Finally jfc.

Time After Time Part 13

Loki had been sleeping soundly for a couple of hours. She had suggested that they move into the bedroom because she seemed to have worn the man out, much to his chagrin and humiliation. But she told him that he looked like a total mess, not the good kind, and needed to sleep for awhile before they did anything else. She stayed awake until he eventually fell asleep, and it still took awhile for her to drift off. What brought her back to wakefulness was a large hand covering the lower half of her face.

Loki jerked around and was more than shocked to see Thor towering over her. What surprised her even more was the fact that he had one of his fingers pressed to his lips. How ironic that _Thor _was telling _Loki _to be quiet. She nodded and Thor removed his hand, then he backed away and beckoned for her to follow him. Loki glanced over at her sleeping companion before carefully sliding out of bed and accompanying the man outside.

The first thing she noticed, besides the fact that he wasn't a brainwashed zombie, was that he was carrying something in his right hand. And it wasn't Mjolnir.

"Where did you get that?" Loki asked, pointing at the glowing blue staff.

"Shh!" Loki narrowed her eyes. "The other Loki used it to summon me, but he absentmindedly left it behind after he attacked me."

"He attacked you?!"

"Shh!" Thor cleared his throat. "He choked me."

Loki bit down on her knuckle to hold back any sort of noise. Was it because of her that he got so angry? She had a feeling that it was her fault.

"So why do you have it?" Loki managed to whisper.

"We are going to use it to send you home."

"Wha…"

"You cannot stay here, Loki. It is not safe for you here. And although he seems to have your best interests in mind, he is dangerous."

"When did you become so wise, Brother?" Thor looked over his shoulder and gave Loki a rueful smile.

"I have learned a few things from my time on Midgard."

"Well, that's good." There was a pause, as if neither of them wanted to speak. Finally, Loki decided to take the initiative. "Um…why are you able to talk to me like this? So freely."

"Because of him."

"'Him'?"

"The other Thor. He is searching for you, and his concern seems to have affected me. For brief moments, he has liberated me from Loki's control."

"Thor? Worried about me? After what happened at the ceremony, he would be knocking over tables and getting drunk with his friends."

"Well, the first one is true," Thor replied with a chuckle.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the penthouse, and they continued out onto the balcony where the Tesseract was secured. Doctor Selvig was asleep in a nearby chair and didn't seem to notice their arrival.

"So how is this going to work?" Loki whispered.

"The same way as last time: with _this_ and magic," Thor whispered back.

"But he has restrained my magic," she hissed, holding out her wrists and showing the metal cuffs.

Thor looked at them contemplatively before holding the end of the staff over them. They tightened for a few seconds before cracking and falling to the floor with a clatter. Doctor Selvig did not awaken.

"Alright, they're off. But I am not as powerful as him. It won't work."

"You don't need to be. This is only a one-way trip."

"But I cannot go back looking like _this_."

"You won't. It will appear as if none of this ever happened."

"Will I remember?"

"Can you open a time portal _and _erase memories?" The look of defeat on her face was enough. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"We must hurry before Hawkeye reports to the other Loki," Thor said as he pointed the staff at the Tesseract. "Barton," he added at Loki's expression of confusion.

"He was _here_? He _saw _us?"

"Hawkeye sees all," the blonde replied in an intense tone of voice.

Loki decided to take his word for it. While the Tesseract is powering up, Loki tries to reach for her magic in hopes that she would still be able to use it like before. It comes to her fairly easily, and although she is not quite certain what specific magic she is supposed to be using, she figures all of it would be enough.

A strong pulse from the Tesseract sends out a strange kind of shockwave that seems to spread for miles. There is a crackling sound and then the portal begins to materialize in front of them.

"I shall try to keep it open for as long as I can, but you need to move quickly."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry. I swear I shall make everything right," Loki said, her back almost touching the portal. "You _will _be King."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Loki."

"Goodbye, Thor."

Loki's vision turned blue as she took the final steps and was swallowed up by the portal. Her breath was ripped from her lungs and it felt like her flesh was being twisted on her body. When she came out the other side, she would have fallen over if it weren't for the bed that caught her.

xXxXx

For a few moments, all Loki could do was take in his surroundings. He could break into a song and dance because of how happy he was to see the familiarity of his bedroom, something he wasn't sure he would ever see again. As Loki was pressing down against his mattress, his fingers struck something cold and metallic. He looked down to his right to see his horned helmet, and his eyes widened slightly.

Loki jumped up from the bed and took in his appearance. Not only was he wearing his ceremonial armor from the coronation, but he was no longer a woman. One less thing to worry about.

Loki, being who he was, had a system to everything he did. And that even applied to his method of dressing and undressing, specifically regarding his helmet. The helmet was always the last item he put on and the first he took off. Loki always set the helmet on his bed while he was getting dressed so he would not forget to put it on, and when he took it off he immediately returned it to its box on the top shelf of his closet. Because the helmet was still on the bed, that could only mean one thing:

"The ceremony has not taken place yet…"

Loki placed the helmet on his head and straightened out his clothes. He did a last minute check of his room, just to make sure there weren't any traces of the portal left behind that the other Loki could pounce on. He chuckled to himself at the imagery. Loki walked outside into the hallway and shut the door behind him silently. After checking to make sure there was nobody else wandering about, he pulled together what remaining magic he had left and summoned a doppelganger.

"Attend the ceremony in my stead. I have other matters I must attend to."

Without another word, the two Lokis headed in opposite directions, the clone towards the throne room, and the creator to the weapons vault.

Loki cloaked himself in the dimness of the vault's many shadows as he waited for the Frost Giants to arrive. As he would never get to hear Laufey say: "'The House of Odin is full of traitors.'"

The prince knew they had come when the temperature of the room dropped drastically. How they were able to sneak past Heimdall at all was a mystery. He waited as the Frost Giants approached the Casket of Ancient Winters, and when they were near enough that it was almost too close for comfort, Loki stepped out from his hiding place. He pulled out two small knives, and one of the Frost Giants seemed to have spotted him in its peripheral vision because it whipped around first, followed by the other. By then, it was too late.

Loki threw the knives and they imbedded themselves in the Giants' chests, deep enough that it would take a strong pull to remove them. Using his speed, Loki drew another knife and individually slashed each one's throat while they were trying to recover from just being stabbed. Both fell to the floor in a large heap, and Loki knew that the guards would be coming by soon to do their routine scan of the vault. Quickly improvising, Loki shrunk the two Giants by turning them into mice, the two knives clattering next to them. Maybe he could find a hungry stray cat somewhere.

A noise somewhere caught his attention, and it took a moment for him to realize what it was: clapping. This brought a smile to his face, and Loki had a feeling that the applause was so loud because the other Realms had joined in the celebration.

The End yay

OH MY GOD THERE WERE SO MANY FUCKING GRAMMAR MISTAKES THE FIRST TIME I POSTED THIS URGH

I saw someone on Tumblr with "persephone" in their url and it made me realize that this story is kinda like the Hades & Persephone myth. No seriously, read me out!

Persephone's frolicking and picking flowers and minding her own business and shit…Hades pops up out of the ground and kidnaps her.

T!Loki's changing clothes after the ruined coronation and minding his own business and shit…A!Loki comes out from hiding behind him and kidnaps him.

Persephone eats pomegranate seeds and has to stay with Hades for an extended amount of time.

T!Loki is impregnated and has to stay with A!Loki for an extended amount of time. Oh yeah and sorry no baby. Eheh don't kill me plz.

Demeter is losing her shit on Earth and asks Zeus to have Persephone returned.

T!Thor is wondering where T!Loki is, and the reason why A!Thor is able to break out of A!Loki's control over him is because of T!Thor's concern for T!Loki. That totally makes sense stfu I do what I want.

Zeus sends Hermes down to the Underworld to bring Persephone back to Earth.

A!Thor helps T!Loki return to his own time.

Aww yiss.


End file.
